Luna oscura
by Patricia Evigan
Summary: Edward intenta dejar a Bella, pero Bella lo convence para que se quede con la promesa de cada uno llevará su camino ¿conseguirán mantener su promesa?
1. Ruptura

Los personajes no son míos, son de STEPHENIE MEYER

**Luna oscura**

Hoy era mi día más temido, Edward me había anunciado que hoy me contaría algo de vital importancia para mí. Estaba en pleno bosque con Edward y la verdad era que ya no aguantaba más.

-¿Edward?-dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos-cuéntame lo que me tienes que contar

-me voy con toda mi familia

-yo...yo... no te entiendo-dije sin saber muy bien a lo que se referia

-Es fácil de averiguar, yo me voy pero tú te quedas, no quiero que vengas conmigo-dijo mientras me miraba con frialdad. Eso fue un jarro de agua fría en toda la cara, él de verdad no me quería solo había estado conmigo ¿para qué? ¿para verme la cara? no, él me quiere...o ¿no?

-¿no me quieres?

-No, no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí- en ese momento me sentí horrenda, como si el suelo se desbaneciera y callera a un pozo frío y vacío donde por más que chillara la única contestación era mi eco, la idea de que yo no era suficiente para él me golpeaba en la cara, yo no soy sufiente para él, y lo que más me importaba es que él tenía razó lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojo y recorrieron mis mejillas, debo admitir que por un momento crei que se iba a acercar y consolarme, pero no fue así, y le contesté invirtiendo mis pensamientos anteriores

-¿sabes?el que no es lo suficiente bueno para mí eres tú, alguien que juega con los sentimientos de otra persona no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí, y además no te tienes porque ir, simplemente pasa de mi cara como yo voy a pasar de la tuya.- él era mi vida, mi amor, mi todo, y me había matado con sus palabras, quería ir corriendo y perderme en la negrura del bosque.

-¿lo soportarías? ¿soportarías verme todos los días?- No, la verdad es que no, pero eso él no lo sabía y además prefería verlo, a no saber nada de él nunca más.

-Sí- dije rápidamente antes de arrepentirme

La verdad todo esto era una locura, una autentica locura, él estaba ahí frente a mí, con cara sería y tratándome con mucha frialdad, solo el pensar que él nunca más me abrazaría, que nunca volvería a a besarme, y como no la idea de no estar juntos, pero lo que me estaba matando era la idea de que él abrazara, besara o cuidadra de otra, una vampira hermosa con la que yo no tendría nada que hacer.

-como quieras, me quedaré, pero no quiero ningún trato más allá de los estudios y del colegio contigo ¿vale?

no me quedaba de otra, al menos lo seguiría viendo, eso era bueno ¿no?

-Vale

Cuando tuvimos toda esta charla, yo me dirigí hacia mi casa, y la verdad era que ya estaba llorando en mi cuarto al cabo de diez minutos, quería poder seguir con mi vida, y no tener miedo, pero ¿como podía confiar en todo lo demás si lo más importante en mí vida me traicionó, me mintió...?

Solo quería llorar, y llorar ¿habría hecho bien en decirle que se quedara?

En eso mi móvil sonó _Mike Newton llamando_

¡Mierda!

dejé el teléfono sonar hasta que al final me di por vencida y lo cogí.

-¿Qué quieres Mike?- pregunté con la voz más tranquila que pude

-¿Bella? oye escucha me he enterado de que tú y Edward - en cuanto dijo su nombre mi estomago dio un vuelco- habéis cortado

¿como se había enterado tan pronto?

-¿Co...como lo sabes?

-Fácil, Jessica preguntó por ti a Cullen y él se lo contó a Jessica y ella a mí- en ese momento no me enteré ni de lo que me estaba diciendo Mike aunque el pareciera alegre contándome cosas que yo no estaba escuchando, yo estaba único que entendi fue el_ hasta mañana Bella _

La primera noche sin él, me la pasé mirando la ventana por la cual el se solía colar a mí cuarto, pero ahora él ya no aparecía por las noches a darme mi beso, ni me arropaba, nisiquiera me trataba como una amiga, era totalmente indiferente ante él.Y yo tenía que canviar, si él no me dejaba entrar en su vida ¿por qué yo a él sí?.

Me dirigí a la ventana y allí entre mis recuerdos y mis sueños cogí el pestillo y lo pusé, tanto mi ventana como mi corazón habían quedado cerrados para él.

Me desperté a la mañana con mi cara llena de lagañas, y para colmo llegaba tarde,la verdad no tenía ganas de ir al cole, pero eso le demostraría que estoy mal, y eso no lo permitiría yo sé que él no me quiere hacer sufrir.

PI PI PI sonó el clackson de un coche, me asomé por la ventana de mi cuarto y ví a Mike en su coche ¿qué hacia él aquí?bajé corriendo hasta que lo alcancé en su coche

-¿Mike? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pareció solprenderse ante mi pregunta

-Bella, te dije que pasarias esta semana en mi casa, ya sabes, porque como estabas deprimida con la ruptura de Edward, además me dijiiste que sí ¿te acuerdas?- claro que no me acordaba, como que no le estaba haciendo ni caso cuando me empezó a hablar

-Ah... sí ya me acuerdo lo siento

-No pasa nada es normal que estés triste por eso-dijo mientras me sonreia

-pero verás dudo que mi padre me deje irme a tu casa toda la semana- dije pensando en la reación de Charlie si se enterase

-verás mis padres han hablado con el tuyo y lo han convencido, dormirás en la habitación de invitados.- cuando acabó de contarme todo me hizo subir a su coche y me llevó hasta el instituto.

El instito estaba lleno de recuerdos preciosos, sin darme ni cuenta las lagrimas ya salian de mis ojos sin aviso previo, pero lo que fue peor fue ver la reación de Mike.

-¡Bella! tranquila, yo estoy aquí además piensa lo que te espera esta semana - dijo mientras alzaba las cejas de manera sujerente.

Me abracé a él no por corresponder su abrazo, si no de pura necesidad lo necesitaba, si no no podría sobre llevarlo, por un momento pensé si de verdad fue bueno que le dijera que se quedara que tal vez eso me dañaría el doble, pero luego entendí que no, yo estaba sufriendo por la sola idea de no estar con él como novios,aunque él se fuera yo seguiria igual de mal por no poder estar con él, además los recuerdos tampoco se irian, solo se iria é recordar todos lo buenos momentos juntos, los lugares que visitamos y que fueron testigos de nuestro amor, -o como demonios lo llame él- fue un machazo que no esperé que doliera tanto.

-Mike, de verdad no es necesario todo esto- dije refiriendome a la semana en su casa.

-Bella, yo no te dejaré, no te haré sufrir

-Gracias-dicho esto me fui a mi clase, por desgracia era la clase de matemáticas justo la que me tocaba con él,Edward.

Entré a la clase con la cara bien alta,para que biera que yo estaba perfectamente, aunque fuera me senté en mi sitio, que era al lado suyo, él me miro de forma amenazante. no lo entendía

-¿Qué te pica ahora?-dije sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Mike.

-sí, como no-contesté sabiendo que él y Mike no se llevaban bien

-siento alegria de saber que hice bien al dejarte, y yo preocupado por tu estado de animo, y ya lo veo, es excelente. Ya veo lo que me queríasA...- lo tube que interrumpir, no soportaba ya mi una palabra má contestación me había cogido desprebenida

-Mira, no tienes ni idea de lo que yo sentí, siento o dejo de sentir, el que no me merece eres tú, yo te quería y tú me engañaste jugaste con mis sentimientos, no fuiste sincero conmigo,¿dedes cuando dejaste de quereme? ¿ o nisiquiera me quisiste? y sabes ya no eres nada mío y por ende me importa poco lo que pienses de mí.si quiero pasar la semana en casa de Mike la paso y punto ¿okay? -ante eso no contestó, se quedó rigido mirandome y con los ojos clavados en mí,bueno sus ojos y los de toda la clase estaban clavados en mí.

En ese momento apareció Mike y encaró a Edward.

-deja a Bella en paz

-como quieras, será un placer- contestó secamente pero con ¿alegria? en sus ojos mientras Mike me llevaba a su asiento medio abrazada. Ese no era mi Edward, mi Edward era un chico bueno,amable, cariñoso,atento...

-¿Bella?no llores por favor-dijo Mike mientras me llevaba a su pecho, pero yo me apartaba.

-Mike estoy perfectamente, solo quiero acabar las clases y ...

-venirte a mí casa, sí, ya lo sé.

-no, Mike escucha no creo que sea buna idea...

-chicos todos a sus pupitres-dijo el profesor mientras entraba en el aula.

Esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso, yo no quería ni podía seguir así, lo único que me ayudaba era el saber que Edward estaba bien, él era lo único que importaba, pero ¿lo quería perder?No. y mi cabecita ya estaba inventando un plan para que se acerque a mí, aunque aún no tenía ningún plan firme, ya conseguiría uno perfecto. Mi intención no era enamorarlo, si no más bien hacer toterias para que él se picara y entonces yo lo sienta cerca mía.

La clase pasó y yo ni me di cuenta solo podía pensar en como hacer que Edward se acercara involuntariamente.

- Bella-susurró una voz cantarina que conocia muy bien, Alice.

-¿Alice?- pregunté ,confusa. La verdad, me habia imaginado que Edward le habria proibido de todas las formas acercarse a mí.

-Bella, yo quería hablar contigo, la verdad eres mi mejor amiga pero Edward ya no me deja acerarme a ti, no te puedes seguir juntando con nosotros, lo siento pero no es decisión mía, si no de Edward...- Alice cada vez ponía más cara de agonía y tube que interferir

-Alice, tranquila. Sé que te lo a prohibido a ti y a todos. pero no te pongas mal, nos podremos ver amenudo

-pero aún así no será lo mismo, no podré acercarme

-Nunca será lo mismo, pero es mejor que nada- se quedó en silencio hasta que habló para despedirse

-Adios- me dijo para luego darme un abrazo, abrazo que correspondí con muchas ganas, luego ella se fue y me quedé mirandola hasta que la perdí de vista.

-Vamos Bella- dijo Mike mientras me cogia por el hombro y me llevaba hasta la siguiente clase.

Entramos dentro y allí habia un chico nuevo, era guapo la verdad, tenía el pelo negro con unos ojos azules y se notaba que estaba bastante le miró con mala cara, claro Mike miraba a todos los nuevos con mala cara y sobre todo si eran guapos.

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos sitios y esperamos a que llegara el profesor, que llegó al cabo de un rato.

-Bueno chicos este es el nuevo alumno Alec, y se quedará con vosotros un tiempo, es un alumno de intercanvio por lo tanto se tiene que quedar en casa de alguien para que lo acompañe y para enseñarle todo el centro, ahora haremos un sorteo entre todos los alumnos de este curso tanto de esta clase como de otras y a quién le toqué se lo quedará durante un mes, y luego uno de los alumnos que se quiera ir con Alec a su país ,España, se irá con él hasta un periodo de un mes. Dicho esto empieza la clase.- fantastico, nuevo alumno.

El chico estaba triunfando entre todas las chicas, y yo me incluia entre ellas, era un chico tan atento y responsable aparte de guapo que me daban ganas de que se quedara a mi casa para no tener que irme con Mike toda la semana... pero en fin.

-Ese chico es idiota - susurró Mike al lado mío

-No estoy de acuerdo en eso, el chico se ve de lo más atento y ¿te has dado cuenta que pasa tres pueblos de todas las chicas presumidas?- era increible, aparte de los Cullen era el único que había evitado a las populares de clase.

-ese tío no está bien - dejé pasar el comentario pero la verdad erra que ese chico empezaba a hacerme olvidar un poco de Edward... Edward...¡MIERDA! ya lo había recordado, había recordado sus ojos dorados su nariz respingona y su sonrisa torcida... ¡para Bella para!

No tenía ninguna gana de irme al comedor, no tenía habre, pero necesitaba tanto verle, solo por eso fui corriendo, pero para mi desgracia justo en la puerta del comedor me resvalé y caí al suelo, pero eso no fue lo peor, mis apuntes de clase se habian sacudido y habian salido disparados por los aires, vamos todo un espectaculo, pero eso no se quedó todo allí, mi gran amiga Jessica se comenzó a reir de mí en voz superalta y pronto las risas se levanté y cogí los apuntes que pude y me dirigí hacia Mike.

-¿Donde nos sentamos?- pregunté aún un poco roja por la vergÜenza

-pues habia pensado que...

-perdón- interrumpió David, el nuevo alumno- soy Alec y quería saber si alguno de vosotros sabe como va todo esto, ¿las mesas están por orden o coges la que quieras?

-Hola soy Bella,la que quieras, pero si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotros ¿no?- pregunté amablemente

-¿de verdad? gracias

Nos sentamos todos en una mesa, Jessica , Mike, Angela, Alec y todo el lio de la caida y de David se me había olvidado la razón por la que me cai por querer ver a me giré para verle estaba allí sentado con todos sus hermanos, mi antigua familia... como los echaba de menos, Emmett y sus niñeces, Rosalie y su mania por los coches, Jasper con cara de agonización cuando estaba en sitios publicos, Alice teniendo visiones Carlile y su vondad Esme con su cariño y como no, Edward y esa sonrisa torcida suya.

-¿sabes ya con quien te quedarás durante este mes?- preguntó Mike a Alec

-No, luego... lo pondrán en el tablón

-luego lo miramos ¿vale?- dije mientras mordia un trozo de pizza.

-Vale, también vendrá mi hermana Jane- ¿su hermana?

-¿tienes una hermana? ¿donde está?- pregunté mientras le daba el ultimo mordisco a mi pizza.

-Allí- señalo con el dedo detrás mía y me giré, para mi solpresa ella estaba con los Cullen, pero sobre todo con Edward, eso me dio dos sentimientos, uno de rabia y otro de era rubia, y parecia bastante mayor, tal vez era el tipo de Edward.

El almuerzo paso lenta y agonizante viendo a Edward con Jane.

Fuimos a ver el tablón, yo acompañaba a Alec y también apareció Edward acompañando a Jane. Alec y Jane miraron el papel del tablón.

-¿Quién es Isabella Swan?- preguntó Alec

-Yo- dije

-¡nos ha tocado juntos!- gritó mientras me abrazaba y yo correspondia su abrazo

-¿quién es Edward Cullen?- preguntó repentinamente Jane

-yo-dijo una voz aterciopelada, esto sería divertido, Jane en una casa llena de vampiros

-pero Bella ¿y la semana en mi casa?-preguntó Mike que además no se ni de donde salió

-Mike, no puedo ha venido Alec, otra semana ¿va?

Mike se fue un poco resentido pero al final lo aceptó.Cuando acabarón las clases ayudé a Alec y su equipaje para cargarlo en mi furgoneta.Y allí en el aparcamento ví a Edward ayudando a Jane, una chica rubia con el pelo suelto y liso y una mirada azul, como la de su hermano escena de coqueteo de Edward me partió el corazón sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar y dejé que ese dolor me invadiera, una cosa era ver a Edward todos los días y otra cosa verlo con una chica y que además no era invisible para é uno de esos momentos Edward se giró y me miró directamente a los ojos, en una reación refleja aparte la mirada y me sequé las lagrimas.

subí a la camioneta junto con mi acompañante y nos fuimos en direción a mi casa.


	2. dolor

**Los personajes no son míos, son de STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Luna oscura**

**Llegamos a mi casa y lo primero que hicimos fue subir a mi cuarto para dejar las maletas.**

**-Bueno, este es mi cuarto-dije mientras dejaba sus maletas al lado de la cama.**

**-¡wow! tienes vistas al bosque- dijo mientras corría hacia la ventana y la abría -¡que bonito!**

**-Sí, pero yo que tu la cerraría, las estufas se rompieron y tenemos que llamar al fontanero para que las arregle, y no me quiero congelar esta noche.- cerró la ventana y se acercó a mí.-bueno debajo de la cama hay una cama nido, la voy a sacar. Yo dormiré ahí y tú dormirás en mi cama- dije mientras sacaba la cama nido.**

**-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?- dijo mientras miraba la habitación de reojo**

**-pues yo no sé tú, pero yo pienso pegarme una ducha- dije mientras cogía mi ropa- saca la cama nido que está debajo de mi cama-dije para luego cerrar la puerta y ir al aseo. Una vez dentro encendí la ducha y templé el agua, quería relajarme para poder pensar con claridad, poder pensar que hacer o como actuar. pero eso lo pensaría esta noche, porque me estaba arrugando como una pasa de estar tanto tiempo en la ducha, salí de la ducha pero tuve tan mala suerte que cuando salí me resbalé con un poco de jabón que había caído en el suelo, y me di un golpe en la cadera.**

**-¡Ahh! ¡jope!- allí tirada en el suelo intenté levantarme, pero mi cadera me dolía demasiado y podía ponerme en pie ¡mierda!**

**-¡¿Bella? ¡¿estás bien?-chilló Alec detrás de la puerta- ¡mierda! ¡ ...que no entre que no entre... !**

**-¡No entres!**

**-¿pero estás bien?**

**-No puedo moverme, me he dado un golpe en la cadera, pero me acabo de ducharme y no estoy en condiciones como para que entres a ayudarme.**

**-pues cúbrete, porque no te voy a dejar tirada en el suelo.- ¿lo decía en serio?- 1, 2 y...- cuando escuché como comenzó a contar, cogí con la mano la toalla y me cubrí como pude con ella.**

**-Alec, ¡no!**

**-y 3- Alec entró por la puerta y se acercó a mí-Bella, ¿como te has caído?- dijo mientras me cogía por la cadera y me cargaba en sus brazos-ven, vamos a tu cuarto.**

**Me llevó hasta mi cuarto y una vez allí me dejo sentada en la cama.**

**-¿Qué te ha pasado?-me preguntó Alec**

**-Me resbalé con un poco de jabón que se me calló al suelo- estúpida, era una estúpida, me repetí internamente mientras un tono rosado se extendía por mis mejillas-puedo ¿cambiarme?-pregunté mientras le hacia señas para que saliera de la habitación y al mismo tiempo me ponía de pie, pero fue mala idea por que me dio un calambrazo y caí a la cama-¡Ah!.**

**-¿se puede saber como te vas a cambiar? porque dudo que quieras que te ayude ¿no?**

**-Alice-dije en un susurro, no pude evitar acordarme de cuando ella me ayudaba cuando me rompí el pie, ahora ella no estaría y ese recuerdo tan oscuro solo me sirvió para llorar, llorar como nunca lo hice.**

**-Bella, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Alec mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba.**

**-n...no, no lo estoy- no hallé contestación él solo se limitó a abrazarme.**

**JU JU JU JU se escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, era ¡Emmett!**

**-¡Emmett!- no lo podía creer, solté de inmediato a Alec y puse mis brazos en posición para que se acercara a darme un abrazo, como una niña pequeña cuando ve a su padre que la va a recoger a la guardería.-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije recordando la conversación de esta maña con Alice en la que me contaba que Edward le había prohibido acercarse a mí ¿a él no se lo habría prohibido? Seguro que sí pero ...¡oh vamos! era Emmett.**

**-Quita esa mirada de encima de mi hermana- dijo mirando con furia a Alec. Hermana, me había llamado hermana-¿estas bien?- me preguntó mientras me abrazaba y luego me miraba como inspeccionando los daños.**

**-Sí-dije mientras le daba otro abrazo- no sabes lo que he echado de menos esto- pero pronto rompió mi abrazo**

**-ni creas que te vas a librar de ver a Carlisle, Alice me contó lo que vio, te vio resbalarte en la ducha y que este te ayudaba cuando tú estabas casi sin ropa.**

**-Emmett, no estoy casi sin ropa, no llevo ropa, solo una toalla, no me he podido cambiar porque me duele mucho la cadera si me muevo.**

**-exacto, y por eso te llevo ante Carlisle para que te inspeccione.- dijo mientras me cogía en brazos y me llevaba escaleras abajo hasta llegar a su jeep en el cual me depositó con mucho cuidado.**

**-¡Bella!- chilló Alec a lo lejos-¡Voy contigo! ¡esperar!- parecía que Emmett no tenía ninguna intención de llevarlo por eso interferí.**

**-Emmett, no quiero ir además en todo caso él me puede ayudar, yo no me siento capacitada como para ir a tu casa y ver a todos.- por un instante vi en sus ojos lastima, y mira que eso era difícil de ver en Emmett, ver para creer.**

**-Bella, tú fuiste, eres, y serás mi hermana y parte de toda la familia Cullen-dijo con intensidad en sus ojos pero con una pizca de humor-¡sube Alec!-dijo mientras quitaba el seguro del jeep para que Alec pudiera subir.**

**-Emmett ¿te das cuenta que voy a ir a tu casa con una toalla cubriéndome y ya está?-pregunté con un tono rosado en mi cara**

**-Cierto, se de alguien a quien le va as gustar-dijo de una forma muy rápida, tan rápida que no estoy segura de que lo dijera**

**Llegamos a la casa Cullen y una vez dentro Rosalie me ayudó a ponerme algo para que Carlisle me pudiera revisar la cadera. La verdad era que todo esto lejos de hacerme sentir mal, me hacia sentir de la familia. Aunque yo sabia que Carlisle estaría de acuerdo con Edward, respecto a que cada uno siguiera su camino, pero técnicamente no me estaba cruzando en el suyo, si no en el de Emmett y Rosalie.**

**-¿qué tal lo estás llevando?-me preguntó Rosalie mientras salíamos de su cuarto.**

**-ni siquiera lo puedo llevar, me duele demasiado-dije en un susurro.**

**-pero no te desanimes, ¿te cuento algo?...él te quiere**

**-no vuelvas ha decir eso ni en broma ¿tanto me odias que quieres hacerme sufrir más aún?-dije mientras el dolor impregnaba mi voz**

**-es verdad**

**-no, no lo es. Si hubieras visto la manera en la que me miraba, de una forma fría y seca, si hubieras visto la forma en la que me decía no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí, no tienes ni idea de lo que su indiferencia me duele, y no solo eso, el saber que todas las veces que me decía un te quiero era mentira, las veces que estábamos en mi habitación de noche, mientras el me protegía del miedo irracional que tengo a las tormentas, cuando el me besaba, todo absolutamente todo era ¡mentira!-llorando con los ojos anchados, Rosalie me abrazó.**

**-¿tan mal lo estás pasando?**

**-no tienes ni idea**

**Rosalie me llevó ante Carlisle para la revisión, donde Carlisle me dio una pomada para el moratón.**

**-¿que tal? ¿te sigue doliendo?-me preguntó Emmett nada más salir del despacho de Carlisle.**

**-sí, un poco. Pero no importa, Alec me ayudará.**

**-sí, lo veo muy dispuesto-dijo moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente-tú necesitas un novio y algo más...-dijo en tono picante mientras me ayudaba a tumbarme en el sofá y me tapaba con una manta.-ahora tenemos que esperarle está hablando con su hermana. Me apuesto cincuenta euros a que se te declara en menos de una semana.**

**-Emmett... yo no estoy preparada ni lo estaré nunca. Ya no confío en nadie, ¿para qué? ¿para que me hagan sufrir? No, además seria totalmente infeliz, yo solo amo a tu hermano y dudo mucho que pueda estar con otro. Y si lo piensas bien da igual ¿qué me queda? ¿unos años de vida? pronto dejaré de existir y entonces todo dejará de hacerme daño.**

**-no digas eso...**

**-...¿qué quieres que te diga? lo único que me queda es estar con un chico al que se que no amaré en mi vida, y cuando el me toque y me acaricie imaginarme que es Edw...-no pude terminar la frase, abracé a Emmett necesitando un apoyo.**

**-tranquila-dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo. En eso Edward apareció**

**-Emmett... ¿puedo hablar con ella?-dijo con voz fría a lo que yo empecé a sollozar en los brazos de Emmett**

**-depende Edward, no voy a permitir que hagas daño a mi hermana-dijo mientras me aferraba a su pecho.**

**-también soy tu hermano, Emmett-dijo con tono amenazador**

**-si pero quien está sufriendo es ella. Edward, mide tus palabras cuando estés con ella porque si no no respondo...-¿qué? ¿me iba a dejar con él? ¡no!**

**-¡no! Emmett no me dejes con él, por favor... por favor...-pero era tarde ya estábamos Edward y yo solos en el salón. Me tapé completamente con la manta del sofá esperando que esa fina barrera fuera suficiente para separar sus palabras de mi corazón y de mis sentimientos.-Edward por favor no me digas nada-tenía miedo de que me hiriera más aún.**

**-Bella, por favor...-dijo retirando la manta-no me reí de ti, yo te quise, pero...**

**-sí lo sé, no soy lo suficiente buena para ti, me queda claro. Solo...-vacilé-solo...que si sufro o no es mi problema, no el tuyo, por lo tanto esta conversación es innecesaria...-en ese momento llegó Alec.**

**-¿nos vamos?-preguntó Alec,pero se dio cuenta que interrumpió en un momento inoportuno y tenso-¿interrumpo?**

**-no-contesté**

**-sí-contesto Edward al mismo tiempo que yo.**

**-no, no interrumpes, y sí nos vamos-dije mirando a Edward-¿me ayudas?-dije extendiendo los brazos a Alec.**

**-Claro-me cogió de la cadera y me levantó**

**-déjame a mí-sugirió Edward a Alec extendiendo sus brazos dispuestos a ayudarme. me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta él jeep de Emmett, donde estaba esperándonos Emmett.**

**-Edward, Jane te espera para arreglar sus maletas, ¿como puede ser que una humana pueda con tanto equipaje?**

**-de acuerdo-contestó Edward con voz cansada**

**Emmett nos llevó a Alec y a mí, a mi bajó y se metió para la casa.**

**-Bella...quiero que sepas que conmigo cuentas para lo que quieras, sabes que eres mi hermana y que aunque a todos nos gustaría estar contigo, algunos por respeto a Edward no quieren complicar las cosas, pero ya me conoces, me gusta las cosas complicadas y respecto a lo de respetar a Edward...no es que no lo respete pero...bueno ya me conoces-dijo riéndose**

**-gracias Emmett, eres mi mayor apoyo en todo esto-lo abracé fuertemente-no me alcanzará la vida para pagártelo.**

**-¡hey!recuerda que somos hermanos-dijo dándome un codazo juguetón**

**-sí, como sea-dije bajando del coche.**

** Me removía inquieta en mi cama llorando por Edward, ¿como no?, llorando porque antes me había dejado por ayudar a Jane con sus maletas, llorando por cosas irracionales, llorando porque tenía miedo de que el amor de Edward pertenezca a Jane.**

**Era una noche de tormenta, justo en la que más necesitaba a Edward, pero tenía que asumir que Edward no estará más conmigo.**

**-¿Alec?¿estás despierto?-no contestó y lo zarandeé desde mi cama con mi brazo.-¿Alec?¿estás despierto?-volví a repetir.**

**-ahora ya sí-dijo con voz pastosa-¿qué quieres Bella?-preguntó mientras entrecerraba los ojos para poder visualizarme.**

**-¿me puedes dar la mano? Es que me da miedo las noches de tormenta**

**-claro...-dijo retumbándose del todo en la cama y volviéndose a quedar dormido, pero esta vez con su mano agarrada a la mía. Y al poco tiempo acabé igual que él; dormida.**

**Edward PROV.**

**El oírla decirle todo eso a Rosalie y a Emmett me partió el corazón, pero yo lo estaba haciendo por ella, para que pudiera llevar una vida normal, pero allí estaba ella diciendo que le quedaba poco de vida y que ella jamás estaría con otro que no fuera yo. Eso por una parte me alagaba pero por otra parte me sentía mal, yo la quería ver feliz, no llorando.**

**Le prometí continuar con nuestras vidas cada uno separado, solo teniendo el contacto justo y necesario, y mantendría mi promesa. Pero técnicamente lo que iba a hacer no era unir nuestros caminos, ya que ella jamás se enteraría y así de cierta manera le recompensaría por todo él sufrimiento.**

**Subí a la ventana de su cuarto y allí estaba ella tan preciosa como siempre con su mano agarrada a la de Alec, la verdad eso me cabreaba pero sabía que era por su tonto miedo hacia las noches de tormenta. Allí viendo su cuerpo débil debajo de las mantas me dieron ganas de arroparla y decirle cuanto la amo, que soy un inútil y que mi muerto corazón le pertenece. En ese momento hice algo que nunca había hecho, me metí debajo de su colcha y de sus mantas,aropandola con mis brazos. La sensación era rara porque su cama estaba muy caliente a causa de su calor corporal, pero la verdad me agradó, así no notaria mi frio é su cuerpo contra el mío.**

**-Edward...-susurró dormida mientras se aferraba a mí con una débil sonrisa**

**La abracé más atrayéndola ,si era posible, más a mí haciendo que ella se acomodara en mi pecho como si fuera mi princesa. Fue entonces cuando escuché los sueños de Alec, Alec besando a Bella. Sabía que me tenía que acostumbrar ya que algún día esta preciosa niñita, se convertirá en una mujer que algún día hará feliz a algún hombre, pero el destino quiso ser cruel con ella y le quería enviar a un monstruo en vez de a un hombre; gracias a mí ella no acabaría como quería su destino. También tendrá hijos y para ello se tendrá que entregar a algún humano asqueroso... casi me dan arcadas, pero ese sería su destino. La aferré a mi casi instintivamente como queriéndola proteger de cualquier desarmado, como el tal Alec que tenía al lado.**

**Hola, sé que he tardado un poco pero si soy sincera, no sabía como expresar lo que tenía por mi mente, y acabé con unos cuatro capitulos totalmente diferentes, pero he elegido este porque en mi opinión era el que más me gustaba y espero que también os guste. ¿un review?. **

**¡nos leemos!**


	3. ¡EDWARD!

**Los personajes no son míos, son de STEPHENIE MEYER**

_**Quería agradeceros a todos los que me están apoyando en esto, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta de que os haya gustado, ¡no sabéis lo contenta que me puse cuando vi los reviws!**_

_**Contestando a que cada cuanto actualizo, la respuesta es que tengo pensado que cada 15 días(o lo intentaré),lo que pasa es que subí los otros capítulos entrando en época de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. Por eso aviso que cuando tenga exámenes no tengo ni idea de cuando actualizaré, aunque intentaré no tardar. ¡de nuevo gracias por dedicar tiempo en leer mi fic! espero que os guste el capi...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Luna oscura**

_**-¿Edward?-susurré en una repentina oscuridad -¿estás ahí?-era raro, sentía su olor y oía su risa pero no lo veía.**_

_**-Sí...-se limitó a decir Edward-soy yo...-y toda esa oscuridad desapareció para dar paso a nuestro...el prado.**_

**Un sueño es un estado de reposo, una representación de sucesos y de imágenes en la mente mientras se duerme, es verdad, pero a veces lastima porque todo lo que soñamos es una gran mentira, una mentira que en ocasiones puede llegar a ser increíble. **

**Todos en alguna ocasión hemos deseado despertar de una pesadilla y darte cuenta que estás en tu cama y que no te ha pasado nada. pero ¿qué pasa cuando es al revés? ¿qué pasa cuando es de la vida real de donde deseas despertar y te das cuenta de que no es posible? eso me pasa a mí, ver los segundos pasar y que el amor de mi vida no estaba conmigo era como una pesadilla, pero tenía dos opciones, despertar o acostumbrarme a este dolor.**

**Me desperté llorando en mi cama.**

**-¿Bella?-me preguntó la voz pastosa de Alec**

**-¿hum?-no me salían las palabras**

**-¿qué te pasa?-dijo acercándose a mi. Se puso justo detrás de mí, y puso su mano en mi hombro.**

**me limité a negar con la cabeza secando en el acto mis lagrimas en la almohada.**

**-¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí? Si no lo sabes te lo confirmo, no contaré nada-me quedé pensando en la opción de decirle lo que me había pasado con Edward...pero omitiendo detalles claro...**

**-eh...-comencé a decir insegura-Edward...Cullen,rompió una relación que teníamos y no lo estoy...llevando demasiado bien. Me siento...-busqué la palabra correcta-... vacía,dolida,aunque sé que no es culpa suya ¿como alguien como yo podría haber estado con él?...-Alec me interrumpió**

**-¡hey!¡hey!¡hey! para el carro-dijo poniendo las manos en forma de stop-no digas eso ni en broma, tu te mereces alguien que te valore, además a veces pasa que te enamoras y te desamoras, pero no por eso tienes que estar así**

**-el no era un lo quiero, no se vivir sin tenerlo a mi lado.-dije mirando el techo de mi cuarto y acordándome de la foto que tenía debajo de mi almohada la única foto que Edward dejó, seguramente no la vio.**

**-no te olvidaras de él si sigues así, déjame intentar hacer que te sientas bien. no voy a dejar que te lastimen más.**

**-Muchas gracias Alec-y le di un abrazo que me dejó entumecida y desconcertada. Desconcertada porque por una vez desde la ruptura me había sentido bien y tranquila.**

**-¿sabes? No me gusta verte mal-dijo acariciando mis cabellos. Ante su comentario mi acurruqué en su pecho concentrándome en aspirar su aroma, pero no era como el de Edward. El de Alec era ¿raro?. Así abrazados pasamos bastante tiempo, pero el cole nos esperaba...**

**-voy a hacer el desayuno, te espero abajo.-dijo a modo de despedida**

**me quedé pensando hasta que tuve la necesidad de mirar la foto de Edward, me levante corriendo, levanté la almohada y nada... no había nada...¿y la foto?. La foto no estaba debajo de la almohada, y por eso comencé a lanzar las sabanas por toda la habitación**

**-¿y la foto?-susurré bajito**

**La busqué y la busqué pero la foto no apareció.**

**Desayunamos rápido ya que llegábamos tarde por culpa de la charla. Cuando llegamos al colegio, me dirigí a mi clase.**

**Por el camino me encontré con Emmett que me intentaba convencer de ir a su casa.**

**-¡vamos Bella!-me pidió Emmett-¡ven a mi casa después de clase! mira si quieres hasta yo te preparo algo para comer...-dijo poniendo cara de asco.**

**era tentador...**

**-vale, ¿le doy las llaves de la camioneta a Alec y me voy contigo?**

**-¡claro!**

**-Nos vemos luego, que ahora me toca Educación Física.**

**-nos vemos luego...si sobrevives-dijo por lo bajini**

**-¡Emmett!-y le pegué no muy fuerte en la cabeza.**

**Vale, Educación Física era mi punto flojo y encima creo que hoy hacían los bailes para fin de curso, era una pesadez, creo que la canción era **_**We are who whe are **_**de **_**kesha**_** en si la canción estaba chula pero los tortazos que me metía no me hacían tanta gracia.**

_**Look sick and sexy-fide, so let g-g-goo (let´s go)**_

_**tonight were going hard,hard,ha-hard just like the world is ours-s-s-s-s-s**_

**Jane y las demás cantaban al ritmo de la música pero después de tres batacazos al suelo decidí sentarme en las gradas y dedicarme a mirar el baile, hasta que algo que sobresalía de la mochila de Jane llamó mi atención.**

Te amo...eres lo más importante para mí, y pensar que he estado tanto tiempo equivocado respecto al sentido de vivir. Contigo aquí es como si mi mundo solo fuera de feliz junto a ti... soy feliz.

Edward Cullen

**¿Edward le había escrito eso a Jane? tal vez conmigo no encontró el sentido a la vida ¿pero con ella sí?. Aunque tengo que admitir que con ella siempre estaba riendo pero...pero...**

**nunca te ha querido me gritaba una parte de mi cabeza y no estaba segura si me gritaba la parte buena o la mala.**

**callate,claro que la ha querido pero ha encontrado a su chica ideal que no es Bella.**

**¡BASTA! Chillé interiormente estaba que explotaba. Salí del gimnasio sin dar explicación y me dirigí a la biblioteca, era el único lugar de todo el instituto que siempre estaba vacío o en pocas veces con dos o tres personas;necesitava dejar de pensar, y para ello necesitaba mi libro de**_** Romeo y Julieta**_**. Pero mirando los estantes observé un libro de titulo **_**Vampiros sádicos **_**y lo cogí. Lo observe detenidamente y leí la contra portada**

_**Lo único que puede destruir a los vampiros es el fuego, el fuego y arrancarles la cabeza. Todo esto se encarga de...**_

**hasta que una voz aterciopelada me sacó de mi empanamiento.**

**-No creo que te haga falta ese libro, tu ya no formas parte de ese mundo-dijo Edward evaluando con la mirada el libro**

**-puede que si o puede que no, pero yo sé la verdad, y sé que aunque no esté con vosotros mi mala suerte puede hacer que un día paseando por la calle sea la merienda de uno de vosotros- dije con tono tranquilo**

**-¿uno de nosotros? nosotros no somos como ellos, ¿tan rápido has cambiado de parecer respecto a lo de "No Edward, tú no eres un monstro"- dijo intentando imitar mi voz.**

**-pues sí, he no por tú condición de vampiro, o bueno tal vez sí. Jugaste con mis sentimientos, no tenía derecho a hacerlo pero aún así lo hiciste.-ante eso no tubo contestación, y era porque él sabia que yo tenía razón- ¿me disculpas?-dije mientras le hacia una señal para que me dejara pasar, para devolver el libro a su lugar.**

**-¿Tan pronto te cansaste de **_**Vampiros sádicos**_**?**

**-Sí, bastante tengo contigo- mientras buscaba el libro por el que había venido a la biblioteca; **_**Romeo y Julieta**_**. Edward se quedó mirándome.**

**-¿**_**Romeo y Julieta**_**? - dijo en tono incrédulo, pero entonces todo cambió, su semblante se puso serio y por un instante tuve miedo de que dijera aquellas palabras que tanto me dolían, pero no fue así-Alec-susurró mientras giraba la cara hacia la salida.**

**¿Alec? ¿ qué le pasa? pero sin esperar más fui hacia la entrada del instituto corriendo hasta que vi una escena que me dio miedo. Alec en un coche recogiendo algo del maletero y el coche de Mike dando vueltas de campana, iba a arrollar a Alec**

**-¡NOO!-pero fue demasiado tarde,Alec ya no estaba a la vista, pero eso no me detuvo para ir corriendo y ver que le había pasado a estaba aplastado por los dos coches y del coche azul marino salió Mike tambaleándose.**

**-¡Bella!-gritó Edward - la gasolina se está saliendo, va a explotar, sal de ahí**

**En ese momento giré la cabeza para comprobar lo que me estaba diciendo, y era verdad. La gasolina salía del coche, tenía que sacar de allí a Alec, o seriamos cenizas.**

**-Alec vamos- dije mientras intentaba tirar de él apunto de llorar, pero una llama se encendió de pronto en el coche de Mike haciéndome chillar.-¡Ah!-y justo apenas chillé un poco ya estaba Edward allí al lado mío.**

**-Bella esto es peligroso, puede explotar- dijo mientras me cogía de la muñeca para que le mirase a los ojos.**

**-puede, pero no lo pienso abandonar-dije llorando y tirando del cuerpo de Alec. Edward se quedó en silencio y suspiró fuertemente.**

**-vete, yo lo saco, sabes que a mí no me puede pasar nada- ¿lo haría? ¿se expondría ante todos los demás humanos por Alec?**

**-Sácalo por favor- y me fui corriendo hacia el perímetro en donde estaban todos los alumnos, pero en ese momento me acordé del libro de Vampiros sádicos y lo que ponía en la contraportada.**

**Lo único que puede destruir a los vampiros es el fuego[...]**

**Explosión más vampiro igual a ... **

**-¡EDWARD!-pero ya fue muy tarde, los coches explotaron haciendo una inmensa niebla negra y un calor expansivo insoportable.-NOOO ¡EDWARD!¡EDWARD!¡ALEC!**

**Me dirigí corriendo a la escena del accidente con mi ropa medio rota y tapándome los ojos con las manos, no podía respirar a causa del calor que abrasaba mi garganta, no sentía el oxigeno.**

**-¡EDWARD!- me arrastraba por el asfalto intentando visualizarle-nooo**

**¿estarían bien?Con las pocas fuerzas que reuní me levante del suelo;el hecho de estar en el suelo no era que me había ,era la idea de que algo les hubiera pasado y sobre todo a Edward...era mi culpa, y como responsable me levanté y corrí para llegar a los coches pero Emmett sin expresión alguna me retuvo y me abrazó. La verdad era que intentaba deshacer su abrazo pero él solo se limitaba a abrazarme más fuerte.**

**-¡Emmett!-dije intentándome zafar de su agarre.**

**-vamos Bella,recuerda que te quedas a casa a comer-dijo intentando sonar normal,¿que no se había dado cuenta de que su hermano podría estar mal?.**

**Entonces caí en la cuenta**

**-¿como está Edward?-pregunté agarrándolo histéricamente por el cuello de su camisa.-¿y Alec?**

**-Vamos-se limitó a decir.**

**Me llevó a su casa sin mediar palabra alguna conmigo, y la verdad yo estaba que trinaba, como podía hacer eso, era indiscutible el que yo tenía derecho a saberlo todo ¿qué habrá pasado?**

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?¿qué pasará con Alec y Edward? ¿qué pasará con la foto y la carta?.**

**muchas preguntas ¿no? aquí va otra...**

**¿que opinais del capitulo?**


	4. Intentando entender

**Los personajes no son míos, son de STEPHENIE MEYER **

**Hola,enserio gracias por todo y por dedicar tiempo en leer esta historia. La verdad es que he actualizado en cuanto he podido porque entre los últimos exámenes y luego que si las notas y demás,pero bueno dentro de poco ¡vacaciones!, enserio muchas gracias por el apoyo y aquí os dejo el capitulo espero que os guste **

**

* * *

**

**Luna oscura**

**¿como te sientes cuando ves que vives la vida que vives por pura casualidad? que por pura casualidad te toca enfrentar acontecimientos que te dejan entumecida y te hacen ser distantes. **

**Últimamente me sentía como una gota de agua cayendo en picado hacia la tierra, pero desde el accidente comencé a sentirme como una gota de agua,pero inusual, porque ya no caía en picado hacia al suelo, más bien mi gota de agua caía sobre el cielo, como si me hubieran puesto del revés y la diferencia es que no chocaría contra tierra nunca, porque caería en las profundidades casi inexploradas del inmenso y oscuro cielo; lugar en el cual no estaría con Edward no habría diferencia aparente entre esa sensación y me realidad.**

**Mi mente vagaba en estos momentos por las nubes,no quería enfrentarme a la realidad,una realidad donde Edward podría...estar...mal,y Alec sé que no podría haber ayudado a Alec,pero si no me hubiera intercambiado por Edward quien estaría... "mal" ahora sería yo. **

_**vete, yo lo saco, sabes que a mí no me puede pasar nada **_

**Esas fueron las palabras de Edward, si yo no me hubiera ido... él estaría bien,como siempre. **

**Todo cuanto me rodeaba había dejado de existir en el comedor de los Cullen,en esa sala solo había cabida para tres cosas, el reloj,el teléfono y la puerta...esas tres cosas eran las encargadas de animarme pero a la vez desesperarme,puesto que aunque pasaban las horas no había rastro de ellos. **

**-¡Bella,vamos a jugar a la play!-gritó Emmett emocionado mientras sacaba la play con un videojuego **

**-¿estás de broma? **

**-no-dijo con inocencia fingida **

**-¡ahora mismo te dejas de intentar animarme! y me dices que le ha pasado a Edward y a Alec...¡YAAA!-dije apunto de la histeria. **

**-no te preocupes, Alec está bien, Edward le protegió con su cuerpo,creo como un escudo para que Alec no saliera herido... **

**-¿Qué?¡Edward!-salí corriendo hacia la cocina para coger las llaves del coche de Emmett,iría a hospital para ver que había sucedido y me importaba poco lo que pudiera decir me atrapó en el intento. **

**-¿donde crees que vas? **

**-con Edward-dije seriamente **

**-no te voy a dejar que vallas,y ahora mismo te subes al cuarto de Edward y lo esperas a él y a Alice, no tardarán. **

**-Emmett dime solo si está bien... **

**-está con Jane...estará bien...-fue lo único que entendí, estaba claro Jane y Edward estaban enamorados. **

**Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos por...perdí hasta la cuenta...en esta é a Emmett como pude ya que era el triple de grande que yo. **

**-tranquila, nadie tocará a mi hermanito-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona a modo de apoyo-además no creo que Jane dure en esta casa-dijo entendiendo la razón de mi llanto. **

**-¿por? **

**-Rosalie, no se lleva nada bien con ella,según mi gatita, es una prepotente y se cree una "divina" y ya sabes el carácter de Rosalie. **

_**Rosalie y yo nos vamos a levar bastante bien**_** pensé internamente. **

**En eso la puerta se abrió dando lugar a todos los cullen,Alec y Jane,como no esta ultima agarrada a Edward. **

**Lo primero que hice fue visualizar a Edward que para mi gran suerte estaba bien, el que no había tenido tanta suerte era Alec que llevaba una pierna rota y no sé cuantos cortes y demás... **

**-¡Alec!-dije mientras le examinaba y lo abrazaba al comprobar dos cosas, una que Edward estaba bien y que además estaba bastante atendido por Jane... -¿como estáis?-dije esta vez mirando a los dos, porque aunque no hubiera daños aparente... ¡no! no pienses eso... **

**-estamos bien-dijo rápidamente Alec **

**-No es cierto...-comenzó a decir Edward-yo estoy bien,él tiene un pie roto y...-¿como no me había dado cuenta?-se pegó fuerte en la cabeza, tenemos que ver que no se duerma en unas horas... **

**-¿Qué?- y lo abracé de nuevo. **

**-si, Bella mi hermanito te -dijo mientras agarraba a Edward y lo subía a su me gustaba la tal Jane...no era de fiar, y al parecer Rosalie estaba desacuerdo conmigo... **

**-Emmett-dijo Rosalie en tono de reproche **

**-bueno, voy a ver que se trae Edward-dijo mientras seguía a Edward y a Jane. **

**Me acerqué a Rosalie y allí le susurré **

**-Veo que no te fías de ella. **

**-¡claro que no!-dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal de este mundo.-¿no sabes que intenta liarse con mi hermano?-sabia a quien de todos, Edward... **

**-no solo lo ha intentado, lo ha logrado, encontré una carta en la cual le hablaba de amor... él se ha enamorado y esta vez de verdad. **

**-¿una carta? ¿estás segura?-yo solo asentí-me enteraré...pero desde ya te adelanto que lo dudo. **

**-bueno Alec y yo nos vamos-anuncié esta vez para todos los de la sala **

**-no, mi hermano se queda-dijo la voz de Jane que provenía de la escalera, y solo pude pensar un a cosa; Emmett si sabia espantarla rápido. **

**-por si no te has dado cuenta tu hermano está mal y es mi responsabilidad,por lo tanto se viene conmigo. **

**-ni hablar, por tu culpa mi hermano está así,y por tu culpa Edward tiene un susto que para qué hablar...-ahí fue cuando me quedé sin habla, todo era mi culpa y me sentía peor al comprobar que en sus palabras había una razón que no le podía negar. **

**me eché para atrás inconscientemente cuando me dijo eso. **

**-Bella, sube a mi cuarto y espérame allí, Rosalie y yo vamos a hablar con Jane-dijo de pronto Alice **

**Subí al cuarto como me había dicho Alice y simplemente me desplomé en su cama donde al rato me quedé dormida. **

**Edward POV **

**Estaba tan angustiado, no quería que Bella se enterara de lo que me había ocurrido,porque se sentiría todavía más culpable. **

**Encima Jane no paraba de acosarme con preguntas y mimos,no la soportaba, pero como caballero que soy tengo que comportarme. **

**-¿Edward?-dijo Emmett entrando en el cuarto repentinamente, o al menos repentinamente para mí, pero me tendría que acostumbrar. **

**-Hermano, es muy bonito que no le quieras decir nada a Bella, ya sabes... sobre lo que te pasa **

**-lo puedes decir... he perdido los poderes-sí ese era mi daño-ya no podré leer mentes, ni correr con lo que me gustaba sentir el viento, escapar y cazar... **

**-¡ya ves ahora tendrás que comprar sangre en la carnicería!-dijo mientras se echaba a reír,este Emmett nunca cambiaría... **

**-Ja Ja Ja-dije recalcando las carcajadas-ni en un caso como este estás serio Emmett **

**-pero...¿no crees que se dará cuenta? en fin...es Bella es muy perspectiva **

**-No, ella no se debe enterar,además aún no sabemos si es pasajero o no- ..aún quedaba esa esperanza, que fuera pasajero, aunque si no tengo fuerza podría intentarlo con Bella de nuevo, ya no le podría hacer daño...pero eso la haría sufrir. **

**-si tu di lo que quieras pero cuando no vallas de caza y te vea en la carnicería comprando sangre ¿qué harás?-dijo tirándose al suelo de la risa **

**-Ufff... déjame en paz-y lo arrastré como pude sin mi fuerza hasta la puerta del cuarto-¡adiós!-y cerré la puerta. **

**¿Como protegería desde ahora a Bella? ufff...Bella**

**Bella POV **

**-¡Bella!-me despertó la voz de Rosalie y la de Alice.-¡despierta! **

**-¿humm... ? **

**-¡tenemos noticias!-chillaron emocionadas **

**-¿Alice?-dije extrañándome que ella me hablara **

**-sí Bella, estoy harta de hacer caso a mi hermano,él me dijo que si me hablaba contigo tú ibas a sufrir,pero...¿de que sirve mi sacrificio si Rosalie y Emmett junto con el resto de la familia si te hablan?lo siento ¿me perdonas?-la echaba tanto de menos que le di un abrazo **

**-claro...pero.¿qué me teníais que contar? **

**-pues que tenemos seria sospechas-dijeron serias pero con brillo en sus ojos-qué Edward no le envió la carta a Jane **

**-¿ya estáis con eso?estaba firmada por él. **

**-pero cuando la amenazamos.. **

**-¿qué qué? ¿¡la amenazasteis!-dije levantándome a bote pronto de la cama. **

**-mira, no quiero a Jane como cuñadita-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa extendiéndosele por el rostro-no le esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es que nos dijo que algún día enamoraría a Edward y eso significa que aún no lo ha logrado y que por lo tanto la carta no es de Edward, o al menos no dirigida a ella... **

**-¿y a quién quiere Edward ahora?-dije mirándolas deseosa de una respuesta rápida que no llegaba-¡hablar! **

**-ya te dije hace poco que mi hermano sigue enamorado de ti, esa carta te la iría a entregar a ti antes de ... de... **

**-romper conmigo-dije terminando la frase de Rosalie.-ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y yo sin darme ni cuenta ya estaba hecha una furia ¿habría sido tan cruel como para darme esperanzas? ¿para qué? ¿para luego romperlas? **

**Salí del cuarto de Alice corriendo hacia el de Edward donde una vez allí casi tiro la puerta abajo. **

**-¡Edward!¡quiero hablar contigo! ¡AHORA!-dije chillando como una autentica loca. **

**-¿sobre qué?- dijo mirando sorprendido por mi entrada **

**-¡eres un IDIOTA! ¿lo sabias? **

**-pero... **

**-¡No! escucha me bien, ¿tu le has escrito alguna carta a Jane de amor?-dije deseando la respuesta, necesitando la respuesta como si eso fuera lo más crucial de toda mi vida. **

**-No...-dijo aún sin entender **

**-yo encontré una carta tuya supuestamente para Jane donde le hablabas de amor... **

**-eso es mentira-dijo acercándose me con los ojos inexpresivos. **

**-esa no es mi pregunta, solo quiero que me desmientas lo que me acaban de decir Alice y Rosalie. dime que no iba dirigida para mi cuando aún estábamos juntos-dije con ojos suplicantes. **

**-es verdad, era para ti-todo se me derrumbó y me abalancé sobre él a pegarle en manera de reproche,pero entonces apareció Alec **

**-¡déjala!-dijo mientras me agarraba y me separaba de Edward-¡deja a mi novia!-eso ultimo me dejo en estado de shock pero no lo desmentí,al contrario abracé a Alec como dándole las gracias. **

**-puede ser que antes utilizaras a Bella,pero ella ha decidido olvidarte y ahora está conmigo-sabia que le estaba mintiendo para que Edward no se creyera el ombligo del mundo. Edward no podía decir que no me quería, pero que de todas maneras me hubiera dado esperanzas para luego romperlas y utilizarme. **

**-¿es cierto?-me pregunto Edward-¿estás con él?-yo no quería mentirle pero... al menos...lo dejaría pensativo por unos instantes. **

**-piensa lo que quieras, no te debo ninguna explicación-dije aferrándome a Alec con el brazo izquierdo pero enfrentando a Edward de cuerpo entero. **

**-Yo no he dicho que me importara-dijo Edward aferrándose estaba vez él a Jane.-es más, podéis hasta pasar las fiestas de navidades aquí en mi casa-dijo acentuando eso último dando a conocer el lugar en el cual estábamos; su casa,el territorio Cullen. **

**-no pienso dejar a mi padre solo en todas las fiestas de navidad para probarte a ti nada ¿entiendes?...-pero fui interrumpida por Alec **

**-y no podríamos quedarnos unos días ya sabes me gustaría estar con mi hermana, aunque sea hoy. **

**-quedaros, por mi no hay problema-dijo Edward mientras se iba y cerraba de un , estaba cabreado pero¿por qué?. **

**Lo seguí, quería una explicación del porque estaba así,del porque de su comportamiento. **

**-¡Edward!-medio grité, pero ni se inmutó y se metió en el cuarto de bañí un poco y entré a dicho cuarto, cerrando detrás mía la puerta.-¿qué te pasa?-dije a la defensiva **

**-¡pues que ese "Alec" no me gusta para ti!-dijo dándose repentinamente la vuelta y dando un puñetazo a la puerta dejándome a mi entre su cuerpo y la fragancia me estaba dejando embriagada, sin sentidos, y encima estábamos solos y tranquilos. Sí, he dicho tranquilos, la razón no la sabia pero cada vez que él estaba así de cerca, cuando podía oler su fragancia, una voz interior me decía que el me quería y que si él hubiera querido estaría lejos pero aquí estaba él mirándome profundamente a los ojos;le importaba o al menos algo. En ese instante su mano subió con el propósito de acariciarme la frente pero en el ultimo instante la retiró y la metió en su bolsillo. **

**-vete con Alec-dijo sin más, dándome la espalda y apoyándose en el lavamanos. **

**-de verdad que no te entiendo,primero me dejas. Luego te veo tonteando con Jane y ahora que intento olvidarte, te comportas así ¿qué es lo que quieres?-dije haciéndole que se girara, no me gustaba que no me mirara cuando le hablaba, me sentía extrañ era yo, nunca lo podría ser sin él. **

**-no busco nada-y volvió a girarse apartando mi mano de su hombro con una sacudida de hombro. **

**-eso es mentira te conozco, o al menos creo hacerlo. ¿Pero sabes lo que más me duele de esto?-se quedó callado-qué sabes que yo estaba dispuesta a dejar toda mi vida para estar junto a ti,dejar a mis padres, a mis... pocos amigos, no volverlos a ver ¿y como me trataste en respuesta?-sabia que dentro de poco explotaría y arrasaría si no me callaba ya, y por eso decidí dejarlo para ver si reflexionaba o me pedía perdón.-no tienes derecho a decirme que Alec no te gusta para mi, porque mira como estoy por culpa tuya.**

**-Rosalie y Alice estará esperándote para preparar las fiestas de navidades-dijo intentando desviar las respuestas de mis acusaciones.-te quedarás algún día ¿no?. **

**-sí **

**-gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco...-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos,pero lo interrumpí.**

**-no lo hagas, no lo hago por ti. **

**Sabia que había sido cruel con esas palabras pero el me ha tenido llorando durante días,tener ese bajón de orgullo no le hará tanto mal.**

**Edward POV**

**Había barajado la posibilidad de volver con ella, de decirle que todo era mentira, que yo si la quería y que cada vez que la veo con Alec me muero de celos y ahora ya no le podría hacer daño porque mis poderes se esfumaron casi al mismo tiempo que ella y yo nos separamos,pero no podía arriesgarme a que luego me volvieran los poderes y la tuviera que dejar de nuevo,no sé si sería capaz de volverla a abandonar.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aqui está el resultado del accidente, un Alec con la pierna rota y un Edward confuso y sin poderes por no sé cuanto tiempo... xD**

**¿Un review?**

**Besossss! y Graciasssssssss!**


	5. Victoria

**Los personajes no son míos, son de STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Luna oscura**

**Holaa! **

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por leer la historia y por darme así su apoyo. Lo segundo les quería decir ¡Feliz año nuevooo! y lo tercero...¡espero que os guste el capitulo! espero vuestras opiniones ¿ok? **

**PD: subí el capitulo hace poco,pero una amiga me dijo que a ella no le aparecia y pues como me mandaron un tal error de fanfiction y no entiendo mucho todo esto lo he vuelto a subir a ver si ahora si aparece a todos. besos! xD**

**

* * *

**

**Un sentimiento es sentimiento, malo o bueno que te impulsa a realizar acciones que pueden que pueden llegar a ser decisivas en tu en ocasiones no se tiene el suficiente valor y coraje para llevar acabo el camino más fácil, y todo se puede poner más complicado ¿no hubiera sido mejor no enamorarme? ¿eso se podría decidir? y si se pudiera decir ¿acaso ese camino no seria de cobarde? pues yo creo que sí, porque decidir no hacer algo solo porque sabes que puede salir mal,no es tener coraje ni valor, porque el ser valiente es tener miedo y superarlo.**

**Por ello más bien creo que el sentimiento es solo sentimiento, qué no tiene un doble rasero, y por ello hay que simplemente disfrutarlo...si puedes. **

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Rosalie **

**Me encontraba en el balcón del segundo piso,era de noche y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en parte de la casa y parte del bosque. **

**-pensar, aclarar las ideas y... **

**-pensar en los reyes magos y su regalo ¿verdad?-dijo sonriéndome pero con...¿pena? en los ojos.-apuesto a que se lo que te gustaría pedir. **

**-no es fácil de adivinar-dije encogiéndome de hombros-pero por el contrario demasiado difícil de que se me "regale" **

**-Edward...-dijo ella susurrando ¡mierd...! es que no sabe que Edward la puede escuchar **

**-¡sssshhhhhhhhhh! ¡te puede escuchar!-dije un poco alarmada pero susurrando. **

**-Bella, no...no te va a escuchar... **

**-¿por qué? **

**-porque...porque...está de caza-dijo un poco nerviosa pero no le di mucha importancia,no era nuevo que no me quisieran hablar mucho de é que me extrañaba era que era Rosalie con la que hablaba; ella no era muy fina a la hora de hablar... **

**-realmente no pediría que Edward me diera otra oportunidad, si no que todo esto fuera una pesadilla-dije apoyando mi cabeza en el brazo-porque no se si alguna vez podré perdonarle por aún no estoy segura si el problema es que no le puedo perdonar, o simplemente es por orgullo. **

**Nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que Rosalie volvió a hablar. **

**-¡hey! tengo una idea que te animará-dijo Rosalie agarrándome del brazo y llevándome escaleras abajo. **

**-¡Vamos a adornar la casa!-dijo abriendo los brazos mostrándome el salón y solo me pude reír de su intento de hacerme reír. **

**-pero si a ti no te gusta la...-comenzó a decir Emmett pero Rosalie le calló con la mirada **

**-¡me parece buena idea!-chilló Alice acoplándose en la conversación-¡y haremos una fiesta! **

**-ohhhh no,no,no,no y No-dije mientras me echaba para atrás **

**-déjala, no va haber fiesta solo adornaremos-dijo Rosalie mientras me tendía una caja un tanto pesada. **

**Abrí la caja y allí había todo tipo de adornos,y incluso fotos, era como si todos los años se hicieran una foto navideña familiar. **

**En las fotos salían exactamente igual que ahora,pero me pude dar cuenta de cuan viejas eran no solo por la calidad de la foto si no por la vestimenta **

**-¿y esto?-dije señalando las fotos **

**-ah,eso-dijo Rosalie-pues,resulta que todos los años nos hacemos una foto navideña para tener un recuerdo. **

**Miré durante un rato las fotos y hubo una que llamó mi atención, era reciente y estaban todos fije en Edward y allí estaba él con su sonrisa torcida su ceja levantada y una cara de felicidad inexplicable. **

**-¿de cuando es esta foto?-pregunté a Rosalie haciéndome la desinteresada pero no coló. **

**-es de las navidades pasadas-cuando no me conocía...-¡hey!-dijo llamando mi atención-¿por qué no subes a por otra caja?-dijo quitándome la foto de las manos. **

**-de acuerdo-dije subiendo lentamente las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Rosalie, pero pasé por la puerta del cuarto de Edward y sin saber el porque pegué la mi gran suerte que cuando apoye la oreja la puerta se entreabrió dejando ver un poquito de la habitación y de...Edward hablándole a una foto. **

**-lo siento, pero jamás sabrás que he perdido mis poderes por el accidente-me tapé la boca con la mano con el fin de evitar ponerme histérica-te sentirías culpable, y no es tu no hubiera sido yo a quién le ocurriera el accidente, te hubiera pasado a ti y eso...-ahí perdí el hilo y solo podía darle vueltas a la cabeza a que Edward ya no tenia sus poderes ¡claro! ¡ahora encajaba! **

**flashback* **

**-¡Edward!-medio grité, pero ni se inmutó y se metió en el cuarto de bañí un poco y entré a dicho cuarto, cerrando detrás mía la puerta.-¿qué te pasa?-dije a la defensiva **

**-¡pues que ese "Alec" no me gusta para ti!-dijo dándose repentinamente la vuelta y dando un puñetazo a la puerta **

**fin flas back* **

**En ese momento no lo pensé, pero el puñetazo lo dio fuerte pero sin embargo la puerta no sufrió ningún daño. **

**¡oh dios mío! ¡había perdido los poderes por mí culpa! **

**Salí corriendo de la casa hacía al bosque para poder pensar,aunque era difícil ya que la nieve y el frio me paralizaban,pero aún así llegué lejos porque ese lugar no lo conocía, no me sonaba.y pronto el remordimiento y mi cerebro me hizo reflexionar. **

**¿sería por mi culpa? ¿qué podría hacer por Edward? **

**de pronto escuché una risa **

**-¿Bella?-me preguntó una voz femenina,intenté averiguar de donde provenía pero no tuve suerte-ah Bella, me lo estás poniendo fácil-y entonces fue cuando la vi;Victoria. **

**-¿victoria?-pregunté con miedo e incredulidad **

**-Sí, la misma-dijo mientras se apoyaba en un árbol como quién está aburrido-¿y tu noviecito Edward?-dijo mientras sacaba una foto de su bolsillo y me la mostraba, enseguida la reconocí, era la que tenía yo debajo de mi almohada.-bueno, aunque dentro de poco dejará de ser tu novio, porque va a pasar a ser cenizas.-se rió, se rió ¿como podía ser así?**

**-¡déjalo en paz!-chillé con lagrimas en los ojos -la culpa de la muerte de James no es de Edward, si no del propio James.**

**Pareció pensarselo durante un rato.**

**-tienes razón, al final de cuentas él murió por obsesionarse contigo, por lo que la culpa es tuya¿por qué no hacerle saber como me siento?-se acercó a mí y yo cerré los ojos esperando que todo este dolor que sentía en mi corazón se esfumara.**

**y en ese mismo momento recuerdos míos y de Edward se pasaron por mi mente:**

_**Me llamo Edward Cullen**_

_**¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí tan rápido?**_

_**no se lo voy a contar a nadie**_

_**¿realmente crees que tú tienes más interes por mí que yo en ti?**_

**La verdad era que tenía miedo, me daba miedo el no saber que me haría me ganaban las ganas de ver bien y fuera de peligro a Edward. Y hay que tener encuenta que si Victoria va a por Edward,Edward sería vampiro muerto porque por mi culpa él no tiene poderes y no se podría defender y eso sería una muerte segura. **

**Seguía esperando y nada de nada pero fue entonces cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi pierna, no lo suficiente fuerte como para romperme algo pero si para tirarme al suelo. **

**-No se lo voy a poner fácil,no te voy a matar...ahora-dijo especificando- quiero que él sufra pensando si será capaz de salvarte y que no sepa cuando voy a que sienta cada minuto de angustia...-yo sabia que no iba a ser tan importante para él...- Quiero que vallas a donde se encuentre Edward y le cuentes absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado, y más te vale contárselo,porque si no os mataré a los dos-y dicho eso desapareció dejando un rastro de aire de la suma velocidad que había empleado para desaparecer. **

**Corrí lo más deprisa que podía por todo el bosque en dirección a la casa Cullen, pero aún no sabia que hacer porque por una parte me daba miedo pero sabia que se lo tenia que contar a Edward porque así evitaría su é a la casa Cullen y una vez allí en la puerta me encontré a Alec. **

**-¿Bella?-dijo mientras corría hacia mi-¿donde estabas?-y me abrazó. **

**En estos momentos un abrazo era todo cuanto necesitaba, me hacia sentir protegida y segura. **

**-¿donde estabas?-dijo agarrándome por los hombros para que le mirara a la cara pero comencé a negar con la cabeza y me aferré más a él.-Tranquila,estoy aquí contigo.-y comencé a sollozar mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. **

**Lloraba porque era cierto que él estaría conmigo, pero por poco tiempo. **

**-¿Por qué lloras?-me preguntó mientras nos separaba **

**-porque...dentro de poco tendré un viaje largo-dije recordando la conversación con Victoria. **

**-¿Ya lo sabes? ¿te lo ha contado Jane? ¿te a contado que quería que te vinieras a España con nosotros?-dijo poniéndose rojo y cada vez más nervioso. **

**-¿ir me a... España?-¿y dejar a Edward?-verás Alec, eso es algo que me tengo que pensar... -claro, si Victoria no me mataba era que quisiera morir, si no que preferia que si tenia que pasar algo malo, me pasra a mí en vez de a Edward.**

**-¡claro!-dijo más animado al ver que no era un NO rotundo. **

**-Voy a ver a los demás-dijo entrando más a la casa pero allí me topé con Alice **

**-¿donde te habías metido? te había perdido de vista-¿me había perdido de vista? ¿como...? ¿no había visto a Victoria?.Bueno luego les contaría, ahora quería decírselo a Edward a solas para ver hasta que punto guardaba el secreto de la perdida de sus poderes. **

**-luego te cuento-le dije a Alice mientras subía las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Edward. **

**Me paré delante de la puerta de Edward y allí acompañada de un suspiro por mi parte abrí la puerta. **

**-¿Edward?-pregunté mientras avanzaba hacia el centro de la habitación-tengo que hablar contigo. **

**-¿sobre qué?-dijo recostándose en su sofá **

**-Antes he ido al bosque y allí estaba... **

**-estaba... **

**-Victoria-en ese momento Edward se tensó y se levantó. **

**-¿que te ha dicho? ¿que ha pasado?-dijo tensándose cada vez más. **

**-¿no tienes nada que decirme? por ejemplo¿por qué te pones así de tenso? sois siete contra ella **

**-no...-pareció pensarlo-no tengo nada que decir ¿por qué lo dices?-dijo con una sonrisa pero se notaba su preocupación.**

**-¡no seas mentiroso! ¡se lo de tus poderes!-dije sin poder controlarme, me había mentido... **

**-¿como..?-comenzó a preguntarme pero le corté **

**-tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada porque Victoria viene a por mí, así que tranquilo-dije de carrerilla para que no me saltaran las lagrimas. **

**No era que me arrepintiera de dar mi vida por la suya, pero me ponía triste el que yo por él iba a dar mi vida y él por mi no era capaz ni de darme la verdad. **

**Me puse triste y él lo notó. **

**-No tenias que haber hecho eso-dijo agarrando con sus manos mi barbilla y juntando su frente con la mía, tenía rabia en sus ojos al igual que dolor.-tu no vas a morir,eso te lo juro. **

**-No mientas más,admite que seria un alivio que yo dejara de existir qué...-pero esta vez quien interrumpió fue él. **

**-no digas eso-dijo agarrándome esta vez de los hombros con mucha fuerza-ni en broma¿entiendes? no me importa que no tenga mis poderes para defenderte ni protegerte...-dijo con desesperación en la voz-... nos iremos juntos lejos a un lugar soleado donde a Victoria no se le ocurra buscarnos... **

**-No, ¿para qué? ¿para sufrir? además,tú al igual que Victoria, no puedes ir a lugares soleados;te descubrirían. **

**-¿tu crees que eso me importa cuando estamos hablando de tu bienestar?-me hablaba con dolor,pero yo sabía que él mentía. **

**-no te importó tanto mi bienestar cuando decidiste jugar conmigo.-lo aparté de un manotazo. **

**No podía estar así de cerca de él porque no podía pensar con claridad, casi se me había olvidado que gracias a mi una loca vampira me quería matar. **

**-No, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡tú no deberías de haber le dado ideas ni decir que era mejor tu muerte que la mía! ¡porque no es verdad!-dijo esta vez jalándose del pelo. **

**-eso es justo lo que ella quiere, que te sientas así-dije señalándolo con un golpe de cabeza-además ¿te piensas que a mi me hace gracia saber que me puede matar una loca como Victoria? **

**-escuchame-dijo mientras me abrazaba-¿escuchas los latidos? son los tuyos,los de tu corazón a diferencia del mío que no emite señales de vida y por eso entre otras cosas, te voy a salvar a como de lugar.**

**-Vamos a hacer lo imposible para que esa tipa ni se acerque-dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos-¡ALICE!-dijo chillando-¡ven! **

**En una milésima de segundo Alice ya estaba con cara de preocupación en la habitación de Edward **

**-No he entrado para no interrumpir-dijo Alice-pero de todas formas es imposible que no la hubiera visto, la llevo vigilando desde el accidente del año pasado. **

**-¿como hará para no aparecer en tus visiones?-dijo en un susurro Edward **

**-no lo sé pero lo averiguaremos. **

**Sabía que había posibilidades de que muriera en muy poco tiempo,pero teniendo encuentra que yo quiero a Edward con todo mi corazón no tenia otra opción,no soportaría que a él le pasara nada malo. Él es mi vida y además mientras él viviera yo también...Aunque él no me recuerde como yo quería que él lo hiciera. **

**Hace tiempo que me questiono sobre qué es el sentimiento, y acabé decidiendo que solo era eso...sentimiento,y que precisa de valor y coraje, en otras palabras ser valiente.Y creo que eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo, guiarme por mis sentimientos y ser valiente,pues me estoy enfrentando a mi mayor miedo...la perdida completa de Edward.**

**La verdad del porque le pedí que se quedara aún sabiendo la verdad es porque no soportaria no ver su sonrisa de lado, aunque no sea yo la causante de su no volveria a ver sus ojos...**

* * *

**Holaaa! **

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado porque la verdad es que no sé que os parece del todo.**

**¿Os gustó? ¿un review? **

**Venga dejarme algún review please xD hahahahhah **

**Besosss!**


	6. ¿arreglando las cosas?

**Los personajes no son míos, son de STEPHENIE MEYER **

**Luna oscura **

**Hola, lo primero lo siento por la tardanza! lo siguiente que quería era daros las gracias por leer el fic, que espero que os guste y que aquí os dejo el próximo capitulo esperando vuestros comentarios,tanto si os gusta como si no. **

**Gracias! **

**

* * *

**

**Relámpagos,eso es lo que abundaba esta noche, y para colmo según Edward y los demás este tiempo permanecería unos días más. **

**-¿estás preocupada?-dijo Edward mientras se aproximaba a mi-no debes de estarlo,Victoria no te va a tocar. **

**¿Tanto se había distanciado de mi, que no se daba cuenta que me pasaba? **

**-No me preocupa Victoria... no en estos momentos-miré por la ventana y allí vi como la gotas de lluvia se resbalaban por los cristales del é mientras me aferraba a la bola de mantas de la cama en la cual me encontraba. **

**-ya veo...-susurró Edward apoyándose en el ventanal-te sigue dando miedo las tormentas **

**Preferí no contestar lo que era obvio. **

**-yo creí que lo habías superado-dijo con su sonrisa de lado-¿no será que es una escusa para estar conmigo?-dijo acercándose y mirándome intensamente con sus ojos dorados. **

**-¡eres un creído!¡esto es imposible, eres tan...tan bipolar!-dije levantándome de la cama pero en ese momento se escuchó un trueno. **

**-¡Ahhh!-y sin saber como, ni haciéndome responsable de mis piernas, gateé por la cama hacia él abrazándole fuertemente. **

**Lo miré a los ojos pero aparté rápidamente mi mirada de la suya y posé mis ojos en su este mis momento estaba..., estaba en sus brazos de nuevo. **

**sonreí ante la idea. **

**Intenté mantener mi mirada en su cuello, pero notaba como me estaba atravesando con su mirada y le tube que mirar. Sus ojos se posaron en mis labios, me miró intensamente mientras colocaba sus manos a mis costados haciendome caer en la cama pegada a él. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron como si fuera solo una, mientras yo colocaba mis manos alrededor de su cara como si se pudiera escapar, y fue entonces cuando sus labios frios se unieron a los míos haciendome sentir como si estubieramos flotando entre las nubes, hacia tanto tiempo que había soñado con que esto volviera a pasar...**

**Sus manos bajaron hacia mis caderas presionandome ,más si era posible,contra su cuerpo mientras que sus labios viajaban por toda mi boca produciendome temblores, yo lo quería con todo mi corazón.**

**Metí una de mis manos por debajo de su camiseta para poder sentirlo como antes pero...me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando...**

**Lo separé de mí y le miré a los ojos con reproche **

**-no puedes hacerme esto **

**-¿hacerte el qué?-dijo recuperandose**

**-pues dejarme,luego tontear con Jane, no permitirme tener novio y encima-me paré un momento para ver su expresión,que era de sorprendido-y encima...volver me loca como tú sabes hacer. **

**-No deberías de decir eso teniendo novio,Alec.-dijo mirándome con tristeza. **

**Se me había olvidado que él creía que Alec era mi novio y eso me pilló por verdad quería gritarle que no lo era a la cara para que se callara y razonara sobre todo por lo que me ha hecho me contuve, me contuve porque no tenía ganas de discutir, no podía soportar tenerlo a mi lado y ni siquiera poder abrazarle sin miedo como había hecho minutos antes, porque desde que me dejó eso era lo que yo sentía en mi corazón, miedo mayor que cualquier pesadilla o tormenta. **

**-pues no parece que te importara mucho mi "novio" cuando me besabas,Edward...-vacilé-de verdad déjame sola-dije volviendo la mirada al ventanal, tenía que aclarar mis ideas.**

**-¿te quedarías sola ante una tormenta de este grado? hace un segundo te agrarrabas a mí del miedo que tenías ¿y ahora?-se le formó una pequeña arruga entre las cejas, y yo sabia que ese pequeño gesto indicaba su duda. **

**-¿qué pasa?¿no te alegras de que haya enfrentado un miedo?-dije medio cabreada mientras me levantaba para tan torpe como soy, mi pie se enredó en la sabana y casi caigo, y digo casi, porque me aferré a los brazos de Edward, aunque casi lo tiro conmigo. **

**-la cuestión es que ¿cuando has perdido el miedo a las tormentas?-dijo volviendo a la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado nada. **

**-no es que haya perdido el miedo a las tormentas... **

**-¿entonces?no entiendo-dijo mientras se profundizaba su entrecejo y me apretaba más contra él. **

**-Cuando estamos a estas distancias tan cortas, me da...-me paré para observar sus ojos que reflejaban confusión- me das más miedo tú que la , que en cualquier momento me vas a dañar-dicho esto me soltó de su agarre.-no he perdido el miedo,pero no puede evitar ignorar la tormenta cuando tu estas cerca. **

**-lo siento, lo siento por quedarme aquí para ayudarte con tu miedo,ya veo que es peor el remedio que la enfermedad.-se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió-vete con tu Alec si es eso lo que quieres. **

**La verdad era que no podía creerlo,pero decidí dejar de discutir por hoy con él. **

**-como quieras-y me fui de su cuarto. **

**poff... ese sonido fue del portazo que pegó nada más salir verdad no lo entendía. **

**Fui hacia la habitación donde se quedaba Alec, ya que Rosalie y Alice habían salido a revisar los alrededores en busca de algún rastro de Victoria. **

**Toqué la puerta dando paso a una voz adormilada y algo ronca que contestó. **

**-¿qui..én?-dijo Alec desde el otro lado de la puerta **

**-soy Bella¿puedo pasar? **

**-em.¡si! ¡pasa!-dijo esta vez más despierto **

**Abrí la puerta y entré al cuarto de huéspedes donde al fondo se encontraba Alec. **

**-lo siento por molestarte tan tarde,pero...-un trueno sonó fuertemente y me encogí en mi lugar **

**-¿te dan miedo las tormentas?-dijo un tanto divertido ante la idea **

**-no...-dije poniendo cara de "¿qué estás diciendo?",pero tal vez la exageré demasiado ya que Alec comenzó a reírse **

**-te dan miedo las tormentas-dijo esta vez afirmando **

**-bueno...tal vez un poquitín-dije con el entrecejo fruncido. **

**-anda ven-cogió mis manos entre las suyas y me tumbó en la cama tapándome con las mantas,luego el se quedó conmigo respaldado en el cabecero de la cama mientras leía un libro. **

**-¿cuando he entrado estabas con el libro?-pregunté un poco confundida **

**-No,pero si tienes miedo, me quedaré despierto hasta que te duermas-dijo sonriéndome. **

**La verdad es que se lo agradecí mucho, y me acomodé entra las sabanas y él para quedarme total y profundamente dormida. **

**Edward POV **

**Estaba que echaba chispas de solo pensar que el muy... estaría con ella ahora mismo, ¿y yo qué? yo era el que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, no él.Él solo era un chico que no merecía el amor de ella, mi Bella. **

**En ese momento me entró una rabieta de tan solo pensar que ese idiota podría estar como hace unas horas estaba yo con ella;besandonos... ¡NO! abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y corrí pasillo a través hasta llegar a la habitación de huéspedes abriéndola de golpe. **

**-¡quita tus manos de encima de ella!-dije rápidamente, pero me equivoqué,él no le estaba ni siquiera tocando,era ella la que se abrazaba a él mientras dormía. y tengo que admitir que eso me dolió.y una idea descabellada se pasó por mi cabeza. **

**Fui hacia la cama y cogí a Bella entre mis brazos ante la mirada impotente de Alec. **

**-¿qué te crees que haces?-me preguntó dejando su libro en la mesita de noche y poniéndose de pie. **

**-la voy a llevar a su cuarto-mi cuarto, aunque todo lo mío siempre sería suyo. Pero el me miró con mala cara al darse cuenta de que ella no tenía cuarto en esta casa ya que siempre se había quedado en el mío. -dejame pasar-dije con tono amenazante y parece que funcionó porque se apartó.**

**La llevé a mi cuarto pasando de las cosas que me decía Alec a la espalda, y la deposité en la cama, donde horas antes se hallaba ella dormida,con miedo de veía tan frágil senté al lado suyo y a los pocos minutos sentí sus manos enrollándose en mi cuerpo,me sentí mal, porque ella no me abrazaba porque era yo quién estaba a su lado, si no no hubiera abrazado antes a Alec,pero un susurro me proveniente de Bella me dejó de piedra. **

**-Edward... te amo-me abrazó con una sonrisa, pero a los segundos su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de desagrado y miedo-no me hagas daño-susurró por último para luego despertarse, y al ver su expresión de dolor tomé una decisión, le pediría que volviera conmigo, y me arrastraría si hiciera falta, pero no podía verla así porque le estaba haciendo daño,y yo también me lo hacía a mi mismo. **

**Bella POV **

**-¿Edward?-pregunte extrañada mirando a los lados-¿y Alec?-pude ver la mueca de dolor en la cara de Edward **

**-Bella, no se como decirlo pero,no soporto verte con el estúpido de Alec-rectificó-bueno ni con él ni con ningún otro, no te niego que me gustaría verte feliz con alguien pero solo de pensar que no seré yo... no puedo ni pensar eso **

**-pero...-interrumpí algo aturdida **

**-déjame terminar y luego me dices lo que quieras-yo solo asentí-la verdad es que te quería, te quiero y te querré, solo te deje porque no podía pensar en la idea de convertirte en un monstro-se señaló a si mismo-no quería que te convirtieras en esto, y la verdad es que no creo poder convertirte, posiblemente te esté pidiendo algo imposible,pero quiero estar a tu lado hasta que tu corazón deje de latir.-me miró con un brillo en los ojos-te encontré después de estar solo en una oscuridad a la cual me he dado cuanto que no puedo, ni quiero volver.Sé que te he hecho daño y que ni siquiera merezco una mirada tuya, pero... **

**-basta-no podía escuchar como se estaba riendo de mí en mi cara,no tenía ninguna gracia.-¿por qué tratas de hacerme más daño?¿no tuve ya suficiente? estoy harta, yo intento olvidarte y no puedo, y tan solo intento convencerme a mi misma que no eres real, qué nunca estuviste a mí lado y que nunca paso nada, pero entonces siempre apareces... **

**-¿quieres que me aleje?-me preguntó mirando a través del ventanal de su cuarto. **

**La verdad era que no sabía lo que quería, o tal vez que pasa es que lo que es bueno para mí, no es lo que realmente estar junto a él aunque eso conlleve sufrir,pero se que eso no sería lo mejor para mi cordura. **

**En ese momento apareció Alice en la puerta del cuarto. **

**-Victoria se acerca **

**Yo no sabía que hacer ni que decir simplemente me aferré a Edward y miré a Alice con miedo. **

**

* * *

**

**Holaa! **

**Lo siento, sé que es corto y puede que algo lioso aunque lo revisé varias veces, pero la verdad es que estoy de exámenes hasta arriba y no he tenido tiempo para escribir. De todas formas espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros comentarios si queréis que siga, o si por lo contario no os gusta. **

**gracias! **


	7. Te amo

**Los personajes no son míos, son de STEPHENIE MEYER  
**

**Luna oscura **

****

Gracias por leer,espero que os guste y gracias por todos los reviews ¡gracias! hay una nota abajo :D

**

* * *

**

**_Victoria se acerca,_ desde que Alice dijo estas palabras apenas había pasado unos segundos,pero para mí era como si hubieran pasado siglos, y todo por culpa del miedo. **

**-¿qué haré?-dije cuando me recuperé de mi shock.  
Aún estaba entre los brazos de Edward, y eso era lo único que me mantenía medio segura, el sentir su piel rozando la mía y el aire que salia de su boca al hablar que se mezclaba con mi aliento haciendo me recordar el beso que nos habíamos dado. **

**-tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo-rompió el abrazo y en un instante ya estaba en el coche de Edward. **

**-¿Edward?-pregunté extrañada ¿había recuperado sus poderes? **

**-no,soy Alice -dijo saliendo de la parte trasera del coche-te he traído yo, como conprenderás Edward aún...-dijo con mirada triste-por cierto toma un momento-dijo entregándome un mechero grande pero plano **

**-¿para qué es?-dije hechando le una de plata y con un grabado que decía Edward Cullen. **

**-donde vas necesitaras hacer una hoguera y dudo que quieras hacer fuego con dos piedras-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. **

**-¿donde me lleváis exactamente?-dije acordándome de pronto que me había sacado de la habitación sin ton ni son. **

**-Vamos a sacarte fuera del "campo de batalla"-dijo recalcando las comillas con sus manos y sin decirme donde exactamente me llevarían-Victoria se acerca y esto no es digno de ver ante unos ojos humanos como los tuyos **

**-¿y los de Edward?-pregunté preocupada porque si no hice nada cuando Victoria casi se me tira encima fue porque lo amo y porque no se podría defender de ella. **

**-Edward insiste en quedarse, él...él está dispuesto a morir por ti, no quiere que nada te pase. **

**-Alice callate-dijo de repente la voz de Edward que se encontraba ya dentro del coche. **

**-Edward no me vas a ser de ayuda muerto-dije mirándole seriamente a los ojos para ver si reaccionaba ante mis palabras. **

**Pero nada... no obtuve respuesta, solo una mirada un tanto fría.y en ese momento comprendí que todo lo que me había dicho hace unos minutos era mentira;él no me querí de ser así,él haría cualquier cosa para no verme sufrir y aquí estaba yo sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar. **

**-tal vez lo mejor para todos es que me valla con Alec y Jane a España,y que cuando yo esté allá, me dejéis vivir hasta que Victoria me encuentre. **

**-pero...-dijo Alice pero la interrumpí **

**-una vez en España no seré cargo vuestro y quiero que no me segáis ni me busquéis,además con un poco de suerte...-pero esta vez fue Edward quien interrumpió. **

**-Estás loca-dijo chillando y saliendo del coche para abrirme la puerta y sacarme del coche de nuevo.-no dejarás de ser una carga, porque no eres ninguna razón en una cosa, debes huir, pero no con Alec ni Jane, ellos no podrían protegerte ante un ataque de Victoria. **

**En ese momento me agarró por los hombros con su frente apoyada en la mía tratando de controlarse. **

**-deberiamos huir juntos-mis lágrimas salían sin aviso previo **

**-te amo-se limito a decir mientras me miraba intensa mente con sus ojos dorados. **

**-no, no lo haces. No me dejarías ir sola sin ti si me amaras.- dije separándome al comprender que tenía razón;él no me amaba.  
Por un instante pareció que Edward iba a decirme que sí, que se quedaría conmigo, pero no lo ojos transmitían odio,un odio profundo que me hizo retroceder. **

**Entonces me giré para ver a Alice y fue donde me di cuenta de que Alice ya no estaba, se había ido.  
Unas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo;é un par de veces ante el silencio en el cual nos encontrábamos Edward y Edward no lo rompió, lo rompí yo. **

**-¿me odias?-pregunté sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos,pero no contestó solo gruñió-estoy harta que de momento me odies y luego me "ames"-dijo recalcando las comillas **

**-no te odio, odio a Victoria y a mi naturaleza de vampiro, porque si yo fuera normal Victoria no te estaría siguiendo y podríamos estar juntos-dijo dando un pequeño golpe en el volante. **

**Me quedé mirándolo y intentando averiguar que haría ahora no dijo nada, solo arrancó el coche dejando la casa atrás.  
Nos encontrabamos en un camino no transitado y aunque le había preguntado a Edward donde me llevaba, él no me lo decía.  
La verdad era que me sentía un poco impotente al estar huyendo de lo único que salvaría a Edward;mi muerte.  
Entonces algo raro pasó,el coche se paró de pronto y entre la niebla y la lluvia surgió una . **

**-¿qué pasa?-pregunté asustada **

**-no se como pero el coche no arranca-dijo intentando arrancar y teniendo como respuesta un rugido del coche. **

**Victoria sonreía en la carretera haciendo señales de que saliéramos del coche. **

**Sin ni siquiera pensarlo salí del coche, ella me quería a mí, no ha salia sin protestar ella me mataría y todo esto se acavaría. **

**-por fin saliste-dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor mía y se reía sin parar. **

**-¡Bella!-gritó Edward desde la puerta del coche. Sus ojos estaban inexpresivos,sin vida...y Victoria lo aprovecharía. **

**-¿qué ven mis ojos?-dijo haciéndose la inocente-si Bella está guapisima-dijo dejándome de reír-seria una pena que le pasara algo ¿verdad Edward? **

**De Repente sentí como alguien jalaba de mis cabellos haciendo me tirar la cabeza hacia atrás **

**-Edward...vete...-dije como pude, no quería que Victoria cambiara de opinión y algo malo le pasara a él. **

**-sí Edward vete dejame morir en paz-dijo Victoria imitando mi voz a la perfección-¿no te da pena saber que ella acabará muerta...por...-dijo mientras se reía-...tu culpa? **

**Edward se le abalanzó, pero Victoria fue más rápida y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la derecha haciendo caer a Edwarden el acto, y fue entonces cuando me acerque a él para saber si le había pasado algo.  
Tenia cara no de dolor si nno de agoní agarró fuertemente y acercó su cara a la mía. **

**-Te amo,siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.Pero te tienes que ir-dijo poniendose de pie y abrazandome haciendo que me olvidara por un momento lo que estaba ojos llameaban perdón y miedo-corre y no mires atrás porfavor-agarró mi cara entre sus manos y junto su frente con la mía-ten cuidado-sus labios capturaron los mios de una manera lenta,apenas fue un roce pero fue suficiente para saber que verdaderamente él si me amaba. **

**Giré mi cara para ver donde estaba Victoria, y estaba apollada en un árbol al lado de la caretera muy cerca nuestro. **

**-qué bonito- empezó a aplaudir-¿Bella? ¿te importaria venir aqui conmigo?-dijo con una sonrisa que se te ponia la carne de gallina y instintivamente me agarré más a Edward negando con la cabeza.-¿tal vez pefieres que sea Edward quien sufra? **

**-¡Nooo!-chillé **

**Me alejé de Edward y fui hacia donde estaba Victoria **

**-aqui estoy -dije cerrando los ojos **

**-Bella ¡no!-dijo sollozando un Edward triste, triste de verdad. **

**Entonces me acordé de algo: __****Lo único que puede destruir a los vampiros es el fuego, el fuego y ...****__****  
**

**Flashback* **

**por cierto toma un momento-dijo Alice entregandome un mechero grande pero plano **

**-¿para qué es?-dije hechandole una de plata y con un grabado que decía Edward Cullen. **

**fin flashback* **

**En un momento en el cual Victoria estaba muy entratenida haciendole saber a Edward de cuantas maneras me iba a torturar, y ante la mirada de panico de é el mechero y le prendí fuego,lo que me solprendio fue lo rápido que se prendió.  
Corrí hacia un Edward sin palabras que miraba atentamente a Victoria y como se quemaba. **

**-¡Edward!-grité mientras me acercaba-¡pide ayuda! **

**él cogió su movil y llamó a alguien de su familia y en apenas dos minutos ya estaban hallí todos los Cullen,viendo como el cuerpo de Victoria se quemaba lentamente en el asfalto. **

**-¿Bella?¿estás bien?-preguntó Edward **

**-sí, si tu lo estás-y lo abracé **

**En este momento me daba igual que me hubiera dejado,y todo por lo que me habia hecho pasar, solo me importaba el hecho de que estabamos sanos y asalvo,sin contar su asusencia de poderes. **

**-te amo-dijo mientras tocaba con sus manos mi rostro-te amo,te amo,te amo-y me enterró en un abrazo calido y reconfortante. **

**-yo también-y le besé,pero apenas al besarlo Emmett habló **

**-¡wow Edward! qué morboso, delante de las cenizas de Victoria y tu restregando le tu amor con Bella.-dijo levantando las cejas de manera insinuante. **

**-¡Callate!-dijo Rosalie dando una colleja,pero fue mandada a callar por Carlisle **

**-esto es raro-dijo Alice-¿como no he visto a Victoria? **

**-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos-contestó Carlisle. **

**Edward besó mi cuello dejandome estatica en mi sitio mientras me susurraba en el oido no te volveré a dejar. Su aliento rozaba mi piel haciendome sentir indefensa ante él,porque con o sin poderes era capaz de volverme loca. **

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿os gustó? ¿está penoso? ¿un review?  
quería agradeceros a todos los que me habeis puesto un review, en lista de favoritos o en alerta.  
Muchas gracias! y feliz san valentín!  
Besitooss!**


	8. ¿ahora Jane y Alec?

**Los personajes no son míos, son de STEPHENIE MEYER **

**Luna oscura **

**Lo siento de veras, pero he tenido dos semanas y pico llenos de exámenes súper importantes, finales y esas cosas...por ese motivo no he tenido tiempo de imaginarme el que lo que viene en este capitulo os sorprenda o por lo menos que os vez más gracias por todo el apoyo. **

**Besoss! **

**Que victoria estuviera muerta era un alivio porque no podría hacernos nada, ni a mí ni a era algo bueno, creo...porque aunque por un lado todo parecía haberse arreglado aún habían dudas de como ejecutó su trabajo. **

**Volvimos a casa de Edward todos juntos con una pregunta en nuestras cabezas. **

**¿como había conseguido Victoria despistar a Alice con las visiones? **

**Nadie lo sabíamos, pero teníamos claro que lo descubriríamos. **

**Edward me estaba abriendo la puerta mientras me apretaba a su lado,y la verdad era que me alegraba necesitaba sentir que realmente él se preocupa por mi y que me quiere,aunque...no tanto como yo. **

**-bueno tortolitos,ya podéis estar juntos y comer perdices-dijo Emmett alzando las cejas ¿nunca se cansaba de bromear? **

**-Emmett para ya, pareces un puro adolescente hormonado-dijo Edward mientras me apretaba más a él-casi creí que te perdía-dijo esta vez a mi,mirándome a los ojos y sosteniendo mi cara entre su mano derecha. **

**-que mal sentido del humor tienes, era solo una si me entendería...-dijo Emmett interrumpiendo nuestro momento-hablando de Alec...¿lo habéis visto?, desde que salimos de la casa a toda prisa no lo hemos vuelto a ver **

**Me separé de Edward y corrí hacia el cuarto de Alec corriendo, pero allí no había al cuarto de Jane y se repetía la misma escena, una habitación revuelta y vacía ¿y si Victoria tenía que ver...? No,victoria estaba conmigo y Edward. **

**-¿Bella?-me preguntó Edward cogiéndome por la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él. **

**-no lo entiendo ¿donde se han metido? ellos...-pero algo me cortó la frase, un sonido que sonaba a como cuando prendían algo rápidamente,seguido por un olor a quemado. **

**-¿Ed...Ward? **

**pero fue tarde en menos de un segundo ya estaba toda su familia al lado nuestro y con cara de espanto, me gire y pude divisar por una de las ventanas que la casa estaba rodeada por llamas... **

**¿qué? no podía ser **

**Bajé corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada pero me detuve ante una ola de calor proveniente del algo me sorprendió allí delante estaban Alec y Jane con unos bidones de gasolina. **

**-¿qué habéis hecho?-pregunté histérica-no os arriméis al fuego-dije esta vez mirando a todos los Cullen. **

**Alec se quedó mirándome de arriba a abajo y luego posó sus ojos en Edward. **

**-que lastima que Victoria no haya podido contra vosotros...-dijo mirándome -aunque lo hubiera sentido por ti Bella. **

**-no te entiendo-dije acercándome a Alec-¿de que estás hablando? **

**-no te acerques a él,Bella-dijo de repente Edward cogiéndome del brazo bruscamente y mirando a Alec con odio incrustado-el nos ha mentido,no es del todo quien dice ser. **

**-¿mintiendo?-dije aguantándome el dolor que de repente Edward provocaba con su apretón en mi brazo. **

**-Bravo-dijo Alec aplaudiendo-él tiene razón, ¿crees que fue casualidad que justo nos quedáramos a vivir temporalmente con vosotros dos y que cada unos se enamore de sus respectivos compañeros de piso?... **

**-además nadie se podría fijar en alguien como tú-intervino repentinamente Jane mientras giñaba un ojo. **

**No podía ni creerlo, Edward había puesto su vida en peligro por Alec, yo había confiado en él y él me había traicionado... **

**-¡Edward te salvó la vida donde el accidente!-chillé recriminándole-¡perdió sus poderes en ello! **

**Me reventaba la sola idea de que Edward estuviera así por culpa de Alec, aunque no fue del todo suya, ya que él se expuso a la explosión para que yo no saliera dañada, ¡todo esto era mi culpa!. **

**-eso es lo que os creéis, el no perdió sus poderes por el fuego.-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-los perdió porque cuando se quedó un rato inconsciente hice que bebiera un liquido que me dio victoria para que le resultara más fácil ir a por ti bombón... **

**Lo siguiente que pasó, ni lo vi venir...pero de repente las llamas se concentraron más haciendo casi imposible el hecho de respirar, y los Cullen estaban peor que yo ante aquel foco de calor,pero aun así Edward seguía al lado mío y eso me inspiraba tranquilidad y bienestar. **

**-mi amor-dije mirando a Edward a los ojos viendo el esfuerzo que tenia que hacer para no echarse para atrás ante el fuego,era normal que a él como vampiro le afectara el doble-vete con los demás y déjame esto a mí **

**-¿¡pretendes que te deje sola con esta panda de lunáticos? ¡ni en broma!-dijo esta vez utilizando toda su fuerza para encararme-¡y vosotros!-dijo esta vez señalando a Alec y Jane-¿por qué estabais ayudando a Victoria? **

**-algún día seré como tú y tu familia-dijo refiriéndose a los Cullen-Victoria solo agilizaba ese proceso. **

**Miré a Edward y lo agarré haciendo que se agachara para que el calor de las llamas no le diera tan directamente y me abracé a él,no quería escuchar ya nada má quería salvarles la vida a él y a mi familia. **

**¿cuando se acabará el dolor? **

**-ah!-chillé cuando noté que el agarre de Edward me comenzó a doler,pero el parecía no haberse dado cuenta pues me miró con cara rara para luego mirar su mano como si fuera algo raro... y sonrió **

**-Bella-susurró en voz muy muy baja, ni Alec ni Jane nos podrían escuchar-tapate los ojos-y sin saber porque lo hice. **

**Entonces solo escuchaba, escuchaba el sonido de la hierva seca al quemarse y el sonido del viento arrastrando el humo junto con los pasos de Edward sobre la hierba. **

**-¿sabes? si tenéis algo en común con los vampiros-dijo Edward-los dos haréis en el fuego...-...solo escuché unos pequeños gritos ahogados y allí perdí el conocimiento. **

**¿Bella? ¿Bella? escuchaba voces a lo lejos...Bella esa, esa voz era la de é. **

**Desperté con la esperanza de encontrarme esos ojos profundos, que aún dorados o aún negros eran mi perdición, lo quería y aunque todo esto no parecía acabar nunca él me había demostrado que me quería o que al menos que le importaba. **

**-¿estás bien?-dijo preocupado al ver que no le respondía-mi vida...-dijo poniendo su mano en mi cara para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos. **

**-lo ...lo siento,creo que me deslumbré-dije tartamudeando y sin avisar de mi reacción me eché a sus brazos y me quede allí abrazándole, la verdad era que no quería saber que había pasado con Jane y con Alec, aunque me lo imaginaba. **

**-tranquila...-dijo susurrándome en mi oído. **

**Pero pronto su rumbo con los labios cambió de posición recorriendo así toda mi mandíbula y hasta llegar a mis labios rozándolos lentamente. En ese momento sentí el impulso de juntarnos de tal manera que cualquier separación casi inexistente estos meses habían sido una tortura sin él, sin sus caricias y no era tiempo de mirar el pasado y dedicarse al presente. **

**-te amo-susurré mientras juntaba nuestros labios haciendo que se deslizaran y encajaran como dos piezas de un puzle,lo agarré con mis manos por su cuello arrastrándolo todo lo que podía hacía mí cuando sentí su manos aprisionar mis caderas realmente nunca había estado así de cerca de él, sus manos me presionaban contra él de una manera tan fuerte que caí dolía,pero de un momento a otro Edward nos separó. **

**-¿qué..qué haces?-para una vez que no me podía hacerme daño...oh vamos ¡ya no tenía sus poderes! **

**-recuperé los poderes... **

**-sí, claro...-espera ¿que dijo qué qué?-¡¿QUÉ? **

**-¿no podía is dejar las cosas morbosas para otro sitio?-dijo Emmett parado desde el marco de la puerta-¡Habéis corrompido mi inocencia!-dijo llevándose una mano teatralmente a la frente,como damisela en apuros. **

**-cállate idiota-dijo Rosalie apareciendo por la puerta y dándole un calbotazo.-Carlisle nos llama,tenemos visita,creemos que ya sabemos como despistó Victoria a Alice. **

**Lo siento por lo corto qué es pero subiré pronto el siguiente capitulo si os ha gustado claro xD **

**¿Un review? **

**Besoooosss! :D**


	9. La pulsera y el collar

** Los personajes no son míos, son de STEPHENIE MEYER **

** Luna oscura **

**Bueno, quería dar las gracias por todos los que leéis y pedir perdón por la tardanza,pero no he podido escribir por falta de tiempo, primero exámenes :( luego las notas :S y luego la semana santa :) **

**Espero vuestros reviews con opiniones ¡Gracias por dedicar tiempo a leer mi fic! **

* * *

No podía ser cierto. ¿Edward otra vez con poderes? tenía que ser...¿como podía ser?

Nos encontrábamos todos en el salón esperando que Carlisle nos explicara su teoría a causa de la falta de visiones ante el ataque de mi cabeza me decía que no le importaba, que solo quería saber que había pasado con Edward y sus poderes... y lo más importante. estar juntos de una vez por todas.

-bueno...-comenzó Carlisle-el responsable de que Alice no viera el ataque es...-dijo sacando un pequeño trozo de tela rota y mostrándola-esto...

-¿eso?-dije más para mi que para ellos,era raro admitir que un trozo de tela tuviera la culpa.

-Bueno en realidad no este trozo de tela en concreto-dijo esta vez sentándose en un sillón -esta tela pertenece a los Quilountes

¿Los quilountes? los recordaba, es una reserva de la playa La Push.

-verás, se dice que los Quilountes vienen de la familia de los lobos,son licántropos

-¿hombres lobo?-pregunté con incredulidad, pero entonces lo pensé mejor-bueno, es con una familia de vampiros ¿por qué no existir los hombres lobo?-¿pero que tiene que ver eso con que no le vinieran visiones Alice?

-Los Quilountes al ser lobos tienen una temperatura corporal bastante elevada, si a nosotros nos parece caliente la de un humano, con la de un licántropo nos abrasaríamos...aunque no si es como un acto reflejo hacia el fuego y todo lo que nos recuerda a el. nosotros y nuestros poderes olvidan todo lo relacionado con fuego y por eso no vimos a Victoria, nuestra mente rechazaba la idea de la ropa Quilounte y con ello a Victoria -dijo Carlisle contestando así a mi pregunta.

Miré a Edward a los ojos y allí lo comprendí; todo se había ía estar con Edward sin ningún impedimento.

Edward me miró y sonrió al darse cuenta de que le estaba observando.

-ven-dijo cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome hacia la el garaje-te voy a llevar a tu casa, tu padre debe de estar preocupado.

El camino a casa se me hizo corto, me la pasé observando a Edward la gran mayoría de tiempo, y de vez en cuando Edward me miraba de reojo en respuesta mientras su sonrisa torcida se extendía a lo largo de su boca provocando en mi una alteración en mi pulso.

-llegamos-dijo mientras ponía la palanca de sostuvo lo mirada.

-¿tengo algo?-dije moviéndome el pelo para ver si caía algo de el.

Edward se quedó mirándome y se acercó un poco a mí.

-Desde hace mucho que pensé no poder volver a estar contigo,que tú creerías mi palabra de que no te quería y que acabarías teniendo otro novio, luego te casarías...-bajó su cabeza dejándome ver su tristeza impresa en sus ojos.

No le contesté porque no sabía que decirle, simplemente acorté la distancia y lo abracé.Lo abracé porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba darme cuenta por fin que él estaba aquí conmigo y que no se iba a ir.

-...no sabes como lo he pasado de mal, cada vez que te veía triste tenía ganas de ir a abrazarte y decirte la verdad,pero no podía hacerle eso a tu futuro-esta vez apretó el abrazo, pero yo me separé de él.

Justo en ese momento empezó a llover

-yo solo tengo dos futuros-dije mirándole intensamente, quería demostrar entereza pero la verdad era que las lagrimas amenazaban por salir - uno es ser feliz junto a ti por siempre-intenté que las lagrimas no salieran,pero no tuve éxito-pero el otro es condenarme a vivir sin ti, todo este tiempo me sentí como si mi paso por este mundo no tuviera sentido...

Edward sin dudarlo se acercó y colocó su mano en mi cuello quedando su nariz y mi nariz rozándose.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos aspirando su aliento

-te quiero eres toda mi existencia-susurró Edward contra mis labios

Juntó sus labios con los míos haciendo que se deslizaran, coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo más a mí.Creía que Edward nos separaría pero me equivoqué, en vez de separarnos nos junto más agarrándome por la cintura y apresándome contra su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo frío como el hielo pero a la vez suave y cálido como el fuego,un fuego que salía desde el interior de nuestros cuerpos dejándonos en el acto, o me mejor dicho dejándome en el acto descolocada y con pasión.

-Será mejor que entres-dijo casi por inercia,como cada vez que nos separaba para no pasar de la línea que había trazado

-pero...¿no quieres pasar? mi padre no está en casa-dije comprobando que el coche patrulla no estuviera, y no lo estaba.

Edward vaciló,pero al final accedió a entrar.

-hace tiempo que no estaba en este salón- dijo mirándolo como queriendo guardarse esa imagen en la mente.

-Querrás decir en la casa...- pero entonces me di cuenta de que no se había equivocado, si que había estado en el resto de la casa-¡me has espiado mientras dormía!-cogí un cojín y se lo lancé, pero como era de esperar Edward lo agarró antes de darle.

-tendrás que mejorar tu puntería

Después de las palabras de Edward vi todo borroso y vi como pasaba rápidamente el salón, las escaleras...hasta que el borrón se paró en mi cuarto.

Me agarré a Edward por el mareo que me sacudió en ese momento, hacía tiempo que no corría con Edward y eso me pasó factura.

-ven túmbate -dijo Edward abrazándome y depositándome en la cama

Me arropó y entonces hizo un ademán para irse, pero yo no lo podía permitir quería estar con él. Hoy era nuestro primer día después de tanto tiempo separados y no pensaba pasarlo sola ni por casualidad.

-Quédate Edward...

-no puedo Bella, debo volver y ver como están los demás. Además dudo que tu padre tarde en llegar, seguramente ha ido a buscarte.-dijo acercándose y mirándome con amor en sus ojos

-pero es que...-intenté buscar una escusa a la vez que levantaba de la que no fue buena idea ya que me caí al suelo golpeándome en el acto el brazo contra la mesita de noche.

Edward se acercó en un visto y no visto y me ayudó a levantarme a la vez que me empezaba a regañar diciéndome que tenía que tener más cuidado.

-¿Te duele?-me preguntó tocándome el brazo con sumo cuidado.

Su piel al contacto con la mía hacia sentirme como hace unos meses,cuando el no se había ido, me hacia sentirme... viva

-no, no me duele

Nos quedaos mirándonos por unos instantes hasta que el romeó el silencio.

-hace tiempo que llevo esto en mi bolsillo-dijo mientras sacaba una pulsera en la cual colgaba la letra "C"-La cadena perteneció a mi madre, le añadí la "C" cuando me di cuenta que estaba hecha para ti.

-pero...¿una "C" por qué?-pregunté un tanto confusa

Pareció ponerse nervioso, pero de todas formas contestó

-bueno...para mí eres la señorita Cullen, mi novia, mi amor, mi existencia.

-es precioso...

-no tanto como tu-Y mientras decía eso me colocó la pulsera en la mano haciéndome cosquillas con sus dedos en mi muñeca.

Me quedé mirando la pulsera dándome cuenta lo mucho que esta pulsera representaba. Él me estaba regalando parte de su corazón para que yo le tenga presente en el mío. Como si eso me hiciera falta...

-Edward yo también te quiero dar algo-dije mientras me separaba de él y me dirigía a mi escritorio

-no hace falta que me des nada

-pero es que yo también quiero que tengas algo mío contigo-dijo con un tono un poco infantil, pero era así como me sentía después de haber madurado estos últimos meses de golpe.

Saqué del escritorio una cadenita, la cadenita de mi nacimiento que era de oro en la cual había un pequeña inscripción:

_ Isabela Marie Swan _

_ 13/09/1987_

-esto es porque quiero que cuando estemos lejos, como cuando te vas a cazar. Lo veas y sepas que hallá donde estás estaré yo.-unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos haciéndome sentir frágil y vulnerable ante é. ÉL tiene tanto poder ante mí...

-Te amo-susurró Edward

- lo sé- una sonrisa se extendió por mi boca y por la de Edward al comprender lo ridículo de la situación.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :D**

**bueno espero que os haya gustado y que me digáis vuestra opinión**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡muchísimas gracias! **

**Besosss! bye!**


	10. Nota!

Bueno, quería avisar que no sé cuando actualizaré por culpa de examenes y recuperaciones pero espero poder actualizar esta semana, gracias por las molestias y hasta pronto!

besotes!

Patriii Smile


End file.
